The Widowed
by LinVolturi
Summary: "Time cannot heal all the wounds of the heart." Thranduil informed her. "In those times, you can only learn to live with the pain." Eventual Thranduil/OC paring. Rated T for now but may change to M as the story progresses. Set before and during The Hobbit.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge:**

**Goodbye to Happily Ever After**

Muffled sobs were heard as she felt another wave of pain wash over her.

"It's almost time, my Queen." The head midwife informed Elowyn, Queen of Mirkwood. The queen nodded relieved the pain would soon end. She knew in only a few short moments her child would be in her arms.

The midwife's assistant dabbed a cool moist cloth on the queen's forehead. Sweat glistened her body; it had been a hard and long labor with hardly a moments rest. It wasn't hard to see she was tired.

"I need to push." Queen Elowyn told her midwives as the pressure of birth increased. The midwife nodded and quickly laid out a few blankets to clean off and warm the newborn prince or princess.

Outside the Queen's chambers King Thranduil waited. Many hours had passed since he learned of his wife's labor had begun. He wasn't nervous like most fathers-to-be were. He was anxious. His wife's chambers were quiet, too quiet. He allowed his thoughts to wander to the events that would proceed his son birth. A grand party, feast and dance would occur, then he would add fatherhood to his list of everyday duties. He slightly smiled at the thought of raising his son with this wife. He knew together he and Elowyn would be great parents.

Thranduil was brought of his thoughts as a baby's cry emerged from his wife's chambers. A smirk formed on his lips. He was here, his son was here. A few moments passed before the head midwife opened the door.

"My King," she began, "You have a healthy son."

Thranduil smirked at her; he had known that before the child was even conceived.

"My wife?" he asked.

"The Queen is tired but is well. She is asking for you." She answered before Thranduil walked passed her and into the room.

Elowyn's chambers were elegantly decorated with soft green, silver and white. Thranduil's blue eyes met Elowyn's crystal colored ones. A small smile appeared on her pale face.

"Husband," she greeted, "come meet our son." Thranduil's eyes looked from her to the squirmy baby in her arms. He walked up to them and sat on the bed before Elowyn gently placed the child in his arms. _"Perfection"_ that was the only word that could come close to describing his child.

"What shall we call him?" Elowyn inquired as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Legolas," he answered softly.

"Its perfect." She answered after a moment's silence.

Another moment passed before Thranduil looked up at Elowyn.

"I love you." She whispered softly before they shared a gentle kiss. Joy, happiness, contentment and love were the only things that could be felt in that room. This was their perfect life.

Little did either of them know their happiness would be short lived. Before the sun would rise the next morning, Queen Elowyn, would lose her life.

…..

_**2,000 years later**_

…_._

A high pitched gleeful laugh filled the warm afternoon air. A small brown haired girl continued to laugh as her mother chased her around their small camp. She hid behind her father, a black haired man for protection. The girl's mother looked up to her husband. He winked before he suddenly bent down, picked the girl up and tickled her. Another loud cluster of laughs filled the air.

After a moment, Beo, placed his daughter back on the ground.

"Mae, do you see those yellow flowers?" he loudly whispered to her. She nodded. "Go pick some for your mother."

"Can I pick some for me too?" the nearly five year old asked, seriously.

"Of course." Beo chuckled. "Go."

The little girl pranced her way over to the flower filled meadow as her parents watched with loving eyes.

"Lena," Beo motioned to his wife. The smile never left her face as she approached him. They shared a kiss before turning back to their daughter.

"Can you believe it's been five years since we left?" Lena asked as Mae twirled from flower to flower.

"Kidnapping you was the best decision I ever made." Beo teased.

"You didn't kidnap me, I left willingly." Lena said in a false serious tone. "Besides I would have left with or without you."

Beo looked down to the ground, smirked and pulled his wife closer to him. Their foreheads met before he said, "I'm so glad you came with me."

"Me too." She whispered before they met in a small kiss.

"Mommy, daddy, look at me!" Mae shouted bringing them out of the kiss. They both glanced towards her as she did a summersault in the long green grass.

They chuckled before Beo gently put his hand on his wife's stomach.

"And how is this little one?" he asked before looking back to his brown haired wife.

"Considering the constant morning sickness, I believe he is growing well. I can't wait until he's here." Lena smiled thinking of their growing family.

"Him?" Beo questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That's my guess." She answered. "Do you have one?" Beo went to reply when a terrified shriek caught their attention.

"Daddy help!" Mae cried as she ran towards her family. What followed Mae made Lena's heart stop. Beo quickly grabbed his sword.

"Get Mae, get to the horse and go." He instructed his wife before running to his child's aide. Mae was a fast four year old but even as fast as she was, she had no hope of out running the large wolves.

Lena ran to Mae and Beo attacked the wolves that had threatened his family. Once Mae was securely in her arms, Lena ran towards the horses. They were a mere two feet away when they heard an angry snarl behind them. Lena managed to get Mae onto the horse when one of the wolves bit into her leg.

His fangs grew deeper as he pulled Lena to the ground. Teeth sank further and further into her leg before she felt some of the flesh being ripped from her.

"Beo!" Lena screamed, praying her husband would hear her cries and could help. She tried to reach for the dagger in her belt when she felt the wolf being pulled off of her. She looked up in time to see Beo stab the horrible monster with his sword.

"You must leave, there are more coming." Beo told Lena as he helped her up and onto the horse. His eyes glanced down to her leg. "You need a healer."

"We will go to Beorn. The skin changer has always helped us." Lena suggested. Beo and Beorn were constantly bargaining and through the last five years, they had managed a friendship. Beo wanted to agree but there a slightly sad look in his eyes.

"No," he said, "The wolves are coming from Beorn's direction. There's too many of them, you'll never get through."

"Then where?"

"Head to Mirkwood and find the Elven road. The wood elves are always guarding their boarders. It would not be long before you meet them."

"The Elves but…" Lena began.

"I have traded with them before, tell them you're my wife and they will protect you until I come for you." Beo instructed before giving her a kiss.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked as her husband mounted his horse.

"There are too many wolves, I will lead them away from you and Mae." He answered before turning back to her.

"You could be killed."

"I'm a fast rider." He replied. Lena nodded, that was true.

"Promise me two things." Beo suddenly said.

"What?" she asked.

"No matter what happens, don't come back for me." He started. "And if anything does happen to me, tell our children I love them."

Tears began to fill Lena's eyes. She was quiet but the wolves had begun to enclose the small family and the horses were becoming restless.

"Lena."

"I promise." She agreed.

"I love you." Beo whispered before pulling her into one last kiss. "Now go...Go!"

With that Beo smacked the horse causing the horse to flee.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Mae asked, realizing her father wasn't with them.

"Don't worry," Lena tried to reassure the child as they fled what had been their home. "we'll be with him soon."

Lena turned behind her to see the wolves had completely enclosed her husband in their trap Their eyes met for a moment, unsure if they would ever see each other again. Beo was a strong man; she reminded herself. Hopefully he was strong enough to fight them off.

Within ten minutes they saw the trees of Mirkwood. They were close to the Elven gates when their horse became spooked and threw his passengers off. Lena grabbed onto Mae determined to keep her safe. A thick crack was heard as the woman landed on top of her already injured leg.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Mae asked worriedly as her mother stayed on the ground. Lena looked to the girl and back at the forest in front of them.

"Mae dear, do you think you can find me a long stick to walk with?" she questioned the young girl.

"Sure!" Mae smiled before running off to the forest. Lena hated the idea of Mae being in the forest alone; still she wouldn't be able to walk without some kind of support.

A minute later Mae returned with a thin but long stick. Lena smiled and thanked her daughter before attempting to get up. She knew her leg was broken. She needed a brace and proper care but she also knew they could not stay there in the open. She could only hope they would find help they were seeking soon.

**~Author's Note~**

_Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story. I haven't written a The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings story before but this has been in my head for a while so hopefully it will turn out alright._

_Just a few things before the story continues: I am an amateur writer, I am still learning. I will make mistakes and I will fix them as I notice them. I don't mind constructive criticism. I try to update once a week if not sooner. _

_I hope you all will enjoy reading "The Widowed". Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for checking out my story!—Lin ^_^_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Thranduil, Legolas or any other Hobbit/Lord of the Rings characters that will appear in this story. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Mirkwood**

The forest was dark, cool and slightly eerie while strange sounds filled the air. Lena bit her lip as she tried to walk on the stone path in front of her. Between the pain from her leg and dehydration, her body was weakening quickly.

"Mae, let's rest here for a while." Lena motioned her daughter some large rocks next to one of the trees. Mae had stayed close to Lena. Mae was nervous about the forest. The majority of her life had been lived in the meadows during the summer and caves during the winter months. She had never seen so many trees.

Once settled down, Lena looked her leg over. She managed a glimpse of the gash the wolf had so graciously given her. She took out her small knife and ripped part of her shirt off. If she had brought her healing supplies she could clean out the wound with little trouble. However, everything they owned was back at the camp and was of little use now. Still, it needed to be properly taken care of before it became infected.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Mae tiredly stated as a large growl was heard from her stomach. Lena looked up from her leg. They were both tired, hungry and there were still no signs of the elves except the path.

"I know, honey." She replied, as she put her hand in the small pouch she wore on the belt around her waist. Nothing edible was to be found there. They had no food or water and Lena knew they couldn't stay in one place too long. The forest was already dark during the day and now night had started to creep up on them.

"Come," Lena said as she began to stand, "we must go." She placed her hand on the tree next to her and lifted herself up. She only made it a few feet before she tripped and fell to the ground. Lena forced herself to bite her tongue as she tried to remain silent. She didn't want to scream and scare her already terrified daughter.

"Mommy!" Mae screamed in alarm. Lena managed to put herself back into a sitting position but it was clear she couldn't make it much further. She was afraid of what needed to happen. She knew she couldn't keep walking, she would only injure herself more.

"Mae, I need you to listen to me carefully, alright?" Lena began. Mae nodded. "Mommy's leg is broken, and I can no longer walk on it. I need you to go keep following the path and find the elves."

"No mommy." The girl shrieked. "I don't want to be alone."

"I know, dear. I don't want you to either. Mommy really needs help and Daddy said the elves would help us." Lena's heart broke seeing the fear in her child's face. Mae cried for a moment before she lifted her head and gave Lena a hug.

"Daddy said the elves would help?" she asked timidly. Lena nodded. She felt so guilty for asking Mae to go into the forest alone. Mae should not have to be in this position, she was so young.

"I love you." Lena told her daughter before they embraced in another hug.

"Don't worry," Mae tried to say in a brave voice, "I'll be right back with the elves. Maybe they'll have food and something to drink."

"Be careful. Be safe."

...

They moved through the trees swiftly and silently. Their arrows were at the ready for any sign of danger. All was quiet in the forest, as it often was lately. There were no signs of Orcs or other foul creatures that may try to endanger the elvish kingdom.

The gaze of prince Legolas, pierced through the trees. All was calm but something was off. He could sense a presence in the forest. Something was different though he couldn't say what it was yet. He scanned the forest one last time before turning to the members of the guard that had accompanied him. He went to dismiss them when he heard the pitter-pat of small feet on the stone path.

Legolas turned back and within a few seconds a small child appeared. He furrowed his eyebrows. That wasn't a sight he expected to see. It was highly uncommon for a human child to be in Mirkwood. He could hear the girl's soft humming as she stumbled along. She was clearly lost and afraid.

"Elves," the girl suddenly said quietly, "Where are you?"

It was then a red-haired elleth approached the prince.

"Legolas…" she started but Legolas lifted up his hand, silencing her.

Why was this child here? Where did she come from and where were her parents?

Legolas instructed the guard to remain silent as he and the elleth quietly walked down to the path.

Mae was looking around the dark forest. Her little heart was thumping in her chest and she continued to hum. She was afraid to go much further. Images of the meadow flashed before her. She just wanted to go home and be with her parents.

She turned to go back to Lena when she heard someone approach her. Fear filled her eyes as she saw the two tall and slender characters appear.

"Hello?" she greeted hesitantly. Mae had never seen elves before, in fact besides Beorn, she hadn't seen anyone besides her parents before.

"Hello." The elleth responded with a smile as she sensed the child's fear. "I am called Tauriel. What is your name?"

Mae looked between the two elves. She was in a frozen state before she started to speak in fast, inaudible sentences as she latched herself onto Tauriel's leg.

"Be calm." Tauriel quietly said to the young girl. "Why are you here? Where are your parents?"

Tears were falling from Mae's eyes. She sniffled a bit before she began to speak, "Daddy told mommy to find the elves. He said they would help us. Are you elves?"

Tauriel nodded before looking back at Legolas. They now had more questions than answers and neither of them were sure the traumatized girl could tell them anything.

"Where are your mother and father?" Legolas asked, repeating Tauriel's question.

"Daddy stayed with the wolves. Mommy is hurt and can't walk. She really needs help."

"If you tell us where she is, we can help her." Tauriel insisted as Mae sniffled again.

"She's that way. She's by a big tree near the path." Mae said as she pointed down the path. Legolas' gaze followed her actions.

"Take her to the healers. Make sure she isn't injured and get her some food." Legolas instructed Tauriel. "I will take a few guards and find her mother."

...

Lena's body shook. The pain was overwhelming and it was starting to get cold. Her head was starting to spin and she could hardly keep her eyes open. Her thoughts drifted between Beo and Mae. Were they safe? Did Beo get away and would he really meet them?

Her eyes felt like large rocks threatening to close at any moment. She felt herself drifting into sleep when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Help." She quietly pleaded. Her voice had become hoarse and rough. "Help." She said again a little louder and more desperate. Within a few short seconds a blonde figure appeared. She heard him shout something though she did not understand his words. A few more elves appeared.

"You are the girl's mother?" one of the elves questioned. Lena nodded, a little more alert now.

"I am Legolas." He introduced himself before turning to her injuries.

"I'm Lena." She managed to choke out. The leg was obviously broken, he asked her to untie the cloth she had wrapped around the bite. His eyes examined the wound closely. It was deep, very deep.

He stood up and began speaking to the guards. If she was going to survive, they had to get her to the healer quickly. Lena heard their words but again didn't understand them.

"Please," Lena begged, getting their attention once more, "I am Beo's wife. He said maybe you would help us."

"Beo?" Legolas repeated. She nodded.

"Get her to the healing room." He ordered while the guards went to help her up. It was then all went dark.

...

"She said they were attacked by wolves. Her father stayed behind while her mother brought her here." Tauriel reported to King Thranduil. "Her father told them to come to us for help."

Thranduil's thoughts wandered as he thought through this odd situation. It wasn't often man entered his kingdom.

"And the mother is injured?" he questioned.

"Yes. Legolas and some guards went to retrieve her."

"May I have some water?" Mae asked as she sat at a table while the captain and king exchanged words.

"Of course." Tauriel answered as a maid poured some water into the girl's goblet.

"Why would the father tell them to come to us for help?" Taruriel inquired.

"I do not know yet. Inform me when Legolas returns with the mother." Thranduil ordered before walking back to the throne room. He knew they would simply heal the mother then send her and the child on their way.

….

It was late when Legolas returned and the guards entered walls of the Woodlan Realm. Legolas again instructed them to take the injured woman to the healers while he went to report to his father.

"Father." Legolas greeted as he approached his father.

"So you have returned. With the mother I presume." Thranduil inquired, taking a sip from his wine glass.

"Yes, she should be with the healers now." Legolas answered. "I suspect it will take several weeks for her leg to heal properly. "

"Very well. What have you learned of her?" Thranduil asked his son.

"Her name is Lana. Father," Legolas began, "she said she is the wife of Beo."

"Beo?" Thranduil repeated. "We haven't heard from Beo in several months."

"_If anything happens to me please keep her safe." _Beo's words flashed into the King's mind. This slightly changed things.

"I will speak with her when she has had a chance to heal."

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hello everyone! Thanks for checking out this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to get the next chapter out! We start getting into a little more depth in the next chapter and more Hobbit oriented than OC. Thanks to everyone who has favorite and is following my story. I hope you will continue to like it. A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

**Idunn:**_ Thanks! I'm so glad you liked the first part and I hope you will continue to enjoy my story .:)_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:** _Thanks! I'm glad you loved it and hope you continue on loving it! _

**Genna:** _Yes this is going to be a sad story but there are some happy parts in it as well. I hope you will continue to enjoy my story. _

_Thanks again everyone! I will update asap! Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks!—Lin ^_^_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**The Deal**

"_Beo, you cannot be serious." Thranduil began, "Being a wanderer is one thing when you're alone. It is unwise to bring a wife into the lifestyle."_

"_I respect what you're saying and I understand your concern."Beo started, "We know what we want out of life and we can't do that within a city's walls."_

"_So you are rejecting my offer?" Thranduil walked passed his friend and over to the table. _

"_I was hoping to request a deal actually." Beo replied as the King took a sip of wine. _

"_And what is that?" _

"_I will come and fight in your army, whenever you call me." _

"_What is it you want in return?"_

"_If anything happens to me please keep her safe." Beo requested. Thranduil was silent. Something was off with his ranger friend. _

"_Beo, tell me, what is it you think you're saving her from?"_

_..._

Footsteps brought Thranduil out of his memories. Five years had passed since his deal with Beo had been made. Beo kept his part of deal though he was only needed time to time. Still, now this woman and her child were in the Woodland Realm and Beo had not yet arrived.

"My King, you wished to see me." The head healer approached Thranduil.

"Yes Iston. I want a report on the extent of Lena's injuries and recovery time."

"Of course." Iston went on to explain Lena's leg injuries. What would normally take 6-8 weeks to heal would only 3-4 weeks to heal thanks to the elves's healing talent." We have wrapped her wound from the wolf with herbs and that should heal quickly as well."

"Anything else?"

"There is one discovery we did not expect to make. It seems Beo's wife is with child. She is sixteen-seventeen weeks along. I have arranged for a midwife to look at her."

Thranduil put his hand to his chin in thought. The fate of three lives, lives that did not belong in his kingdom, rested in his hands. Though they were Beo's family, he couldn't spend much time on them. There was something lurking, something dark that had entered their boarders. He was not yet sure what it was but he and his kin could sense it.

"Inform me when she awakens." Thranduil said, "I will converse with her then."

The healer nodded while Thranduil dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He did not care for three mortal lives, even if they were family of his friend. Still, she could hold information he wanted. It was time to find out what his friend had been up to.

….

_Lena sat in the middle of the shelter her husband had made for them. Her hands worked quickly as she crocheted a pair of baby socks for the child that would come any day now. _

_She couldn't believe this was her life. She never imagined she would live in the wild, safe and free. She finished tying off the last sock when Beo opened a side of the tent and stepped inside. _

"_Hello." Lena greeted as Beo set down some fresh meat from his hunt. _

"_Hi, how are you and the baby?" Beo gave his wife a smile. _

"_Alright. It looks like we shall have a great feast tonight." Lena nodded towards the meat._

"_It was a good hunting day." _

"_I can see that." Lena commented as she started to stand up. Beo help her to her feet only to greet her with a kiss. Beo put his hand on his wife's baby bump as a strong kick was felt. Both smiled at their child's action. _

"_Take care of Mae." Beo suddenly whispered before he started walking away. _

"_Beo?" Lena questioned. "Beo!" He was gone. _

…_.._

Lena's eyes shot open, her fingers lightly grasped the silky bed sheets beneath her. She could hear voices speaking in an unfamiliar tongue. She looked around trying to find something familiar in the room was a light green highlighted with a blue.

'_Where am I?'_ Lena thought. _'Where's Beo and Mae?_' She went to sit up when a healer noticed she was awake. He began to walk up to her when memories of the wolf attack came back to her. Lena shot up in panic.

"Where's Mae?" she questioned the healer. "Where's my daughter?" A pain jolted in her head causing her fall back down.

"Be still, "the healer said, "You're daughter is safe and well. King Thranduil assigned a maid to her. She is being looked after."

Lena sighed in relief, a smile spread across her lips.

"I am Iston, head healer. How are you feeling?" Iston questioned as he began to put some freshly cut herbs into cup of hot water.

"A little achy but alright." She answered honestly.

"This should help, We'll let it steep for five minutes." Iston told her. Lena nodded.

"Thank you." She softly said.

"I have asked one of our midwives to look you over and make sure you are getting along well in your pregnancy. "

"Midwife?" she questioned.

"You do know you are with child?"

"Yes, of course. I just wasn't expecting to see a midwife." She told him. Iston nodded.

"King Thranduil has requested an audience with you. I suspect you will be able to see Mae afterwards."

"Thank you. Has there been any news on Beo?"

"Not yet."

Lena's face dropped slightly. Worry began to fill her mind.

"Do not worry. Beo is a strong man. He will come for you."

Lena nodded as Iston handed her the tea.

"Drink, it will help. I will let the king know you are well enough to speak with him."

…..

Tauriel stood by the stairs watching Mae play with her maid by the river. She smiled as she heard the girl laugh in joy. It was then she sensed something. Something was crawling out in the forest.

"Tauriel!" Mae called noticing her new friend standing nearby. The little girl waved before running up to her. Tauriel returned the child's contagious smile as she approached.

"Hello Mae." Tauriel said.

"Hi."

"I have some good news for you. I just spoke with the healer. Your mother is awake and well." Tauriel informed her.

"Really? Can I go see her?" Mae squealed excitedly.

"Not yet." Tauriel answered. "She is still in need of rest. You should be able to see her this evening."

"Really?"

Tauriel nodded and smiled at the child's excitement. She went to speak when she heard her name being called. Behind her stood Legolas, bow in hand.

"Come we must patrole our boarders now." He commanded. Tauriel nodded.

"I will talk to you later alright?" Tauriel told Mae. Mae nodded, gave her a hug.

"Bye." With that Mae ran back to her maid ready to play.

…..

"The baby seems to be growing well." The midwife, Amariel, claimed as she measured Lena's stomach. "About seventeen weeks?"

"Yes that sounds about right." Lena agreed hesitantly. "Almost half way through, oh and before you ask, the baby has been moving fine."

Amariel smiled and continued the exam. "You're not very fond of midwives are you?"

"It's not that, I've just had training and prefer to do my own care. Of course, I can't really do that right now so please proceed." Lena motioned.

"Who delivered your daughter? Surely you had help." Amariel questioned.

"Beo helped a lot with the birth and afterbirth. We were well prepared."

"Well, now I know why Beo wanted some cord clamps."

"You're where he got those from?" Lena asked.

"Yes. He used to do a lot of trading with the elves."

"May I ask, how is it everyone here knows Beo?"

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you. I…"

"Amariel." A deep voice said. The women turned to see King Thranduil.

"My king." Amariel lowered her head. Lana looked between the two. There was a fear within Amariel's eyes and anger in the king's.

"Leave us." He commanded.

"Of course." Amariel nodded. "I will check in on you in a few days."

With that, the midwife walked swiftly passed the king. Thranduil waited until the midwife was out of hearing distance before he turned to Lena. Lena watched the great King of the Woodland Realms carefully. He was tall and slender. His eyes seemed to pierce into her own caramel colored ones. He intimidated her; still she would not look away. She would allow him to have control over her the way those in her past had tried to.

"Your majesty, I apologize for this intrusion." Lena said, lifting her head up in a dignified manner.

Thranduil smirked as he walked over to her. He could tell she was afraid of him. She may not lower her eyes but a small tremor in her voice caught his attention.

"I am not here for an apology. I am simply here for information." He told her.

"What kind of information are you seeking?" she questioned. He could see the mistrust in her eyes.

"Your daughter said you were attacked by wolves?" he started out with a simple question.

"Yes that is correct." Lena went on to tell him about their journey to the forest, sending Mae off alone and meeting Legolas before she passed out. "Beo did tell us he would meet us here." She made sure to remind him.

Thranduil nodded looking the woman over. His eyes wandered until he noticed the ring that rested on the woman's finger. He had seen that ring before along with the precious gem that lay on top. Another smirk spread across his lips.

"What is it Beo has told you? Has he mentioned anything of deals?" he asked.

"All he has said is he has traded with the woodland elves and that you would protect us until he could." She answered.

"Where is it you live? There are no near villages in the direction you entered from."

"We don't live in a village. We live in the meadows."

"Out in the open?" he questioned. His eyebrows furrowed together. It wasn't like Beo to stay where he could be seen.

"Our tent is set up in the long grass. We were well hidden." She commented.

"Still, it is a likely place to be attacked."

"What is it you are suggesting your highness?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Beo and I can take care of ourselves and our daughter." Lena defended.

"If that were true; Beo would not be missing, you would not be injured and my maid would not be caring for your daughter."

"Excuse me?" Lena questioned. How dare he insult her and Beo like that? Even if he was the king, he should have no say in how they lived their lives.

"Also, if you were responsible parents you would not force your daughter to dwell in a tent in the wilderness. You are depriving her of safety and for what? A freedom you claim you can't have within a city's walls?"

"How dare you? We have our reasons." Lena shouted in anger. "We had been attacked before and we have been just fine."

"But you weren't this last time. Tell me, what do you think would have happened if you could not have gotten to Mirkwood?" he asked firmly. Lena's face dropped. She knew exactly what would have happened. She tried to think of a reply when a guard entered the healing room.

"My King, there is a matter in need of your attention." The guard informed Thranduil. Thranduil's eyes never left Lena. He knew he had rendered her speechless. She was weak in his eyes and she seemed to know it. She was exactly where he wanted her.

"Very well." He answered before walking towards the door. "I will have someone inform you when Beo arrives. I will also have Iston find you a new midwife."

"I like the one I have." Lena managed to sass back. Thranduil stopped; his head turned to the side their eyes meeting once again.

"So did my wife." He commented before he left the room.

'_Foolish child.'_ He thought as he walked down the halls to his throne room. _'She is fortunate Beo made the deal he did.'_

….

They were silent. There was something evil, fowl, and dangerous hiding in the dark corner of their forest, their home. They listened carefully. The creatures were moving quickly as were Legolas, Tauriel and the rest of the guard followed behind them. They were determined to find and destroy these creatures that threatened their homeland.

….

**~Author's Note~**

_Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. Thanks to all who are following and favoriting my story. A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

_**Patito**_**:** _I'm glad you find the story interesting. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Crystal-Wolf-Guardian-967:**_ _I'm so glad you loved the last chapter. Thanks for the review!_

_I hope this chapter was alright. Thanks again for checking out my story! I hope you have enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are inclined to do so. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks again!- Lin_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Note: I didn't like how childish Lena came across in the original copy of this chapter. So I changed certain parts. I hope this won't be too confusing. Thanks! -Lin_**

**Chapter 3**

**The Death of Beo**

"Where are you Mae?" Lena called out as she slowly walked around the tall pillar. "I'm going to get you."Mae squealed and ran as her mother found her. Lena followed her and managed to catch her and pulled her into a hug. Four weeks had passed since they came to Mirkwood. Four long weeks of recovery for Lena and four weeks of waiting for Mae. Now that she was well again, the maid returned to her duties and Lena returned to being a mother.

"She seems to be healing well." Thranduil commented as he watched the mother and daughter play in the courtyard.

"Yes. She is fortunate her leg has healed as quickly." Iston answered as he followed his king.

"And her pregnancy?"

"I believe she has an appointment with Amariel today. From what I have heard, the baby is doing well."

"I thought I ordered her a new midwife."

"You did. Lena is insistent that Amariel continue to be her midwife."Iston answered.

Thranduil looked back down to where Lena was. They hadn't spoken much since their first meeting. Still when they did speak she seemed determined to undermined and disobey any order he gave her.

"Very well." He told Iston. In the end if anything happened, it would lay on Lena's shoulders. He had made his suggestion and she would live with the consequences of not following it.

Meanwhile, in the forest, Legolas and his group of guards had found a number of large spiders that had taken residence in their land.

Legolas thrashed his sword into one of the vile creatures while Tauriel dismembered another with her dagger. Arrows flew until the last of the spiders were killed. Once they were all dead, Legolas looked around at the sight before him.

Large cocoon-like structures hung from the trees like ice cycles would in the winter.

Legolas looked on at the large spider web that engulfed the trees. It was then Legolas noticed a sword on the ground. He picked it up and cleaned it off. His eyes widened slightly.

"What is it?" Tauriel asked as she approached the prince.

"The sword." Legolas started, "it's Beo's."

Legolas looked up to the cocooned figure. He broke the sticky thread with his sword. Inside he saw a familiar face. He quickly pushed his hand to Beo's neck.

"He is dead."

It was quiet for a moment before Legolas ordered everything to be destroyed.

Once they returned to the kingdom Legolas and Tauriel went to report their findings to Thranduil. They told Thranduil of killing the spiders and destroying their nest.

"Father, we also found this." Legolas presented the sword to Thranduil. It was familiar to the king's eyes. He had seen Beo fight with it many times.

"He made it into the forest and was attacked by the giant spiders." Legolas said, "He died within our borders."

Thranduil nodded before he placed his hand on the sword. His mind began to calculate what would happen now.

"My King," Tauriel interrupted. "What of Mae and Lena? Are they to remain in Mirkwood?"

"I don't know." Thranduil answered before putting the sword down. "That would be their decision." This was a delicate situation. He would not allow Lena to remain if she continued to dishonor him. Still, she was a widow now and would need help, regardless of if she wanted it or not.

"Tell Lena I request to see her while her child is down for her afternoon slumber." Thranduil instructed Tauriel. "I will tell her the news then."

…

"Everything still looks great." Amariel smiled as she examined Lena. Lena returned the smiled. She already knew that she and the baby were fine. She would always know otherwise. However, there was something on her mind. The words Thranduil had muttered slightly filled her mind. She wanted to know what he meant

"Amariel, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, as a midwife I encourage questions." Amariel answered.

"It doesn't have to do with the pregnancy. It's just, when the king interrupted our appointment four weeks ago. He said something that has made…"Lena trailed off as she tried to find the right words. She didn't want to offend Amariel. She quite like her, still she wanted to know why Thranduil distrusted her.

Amariel stopped what she was doing. Lena could almost see the thoughts racing through her mind.

"Before you ask," Amariel started, "He blames me for his wife's death."

"What?"

"King Thranduil, he blames me and the midwife I trained under for his wife's death."

….

"You've asked to see me King Thranduil?" Lena approached the throne early in the afternoon. King Thranduil stood, and walked down to her.

"Yes I did." He answered.

"Tauriel." Lena happily greeted the red haired elf. When Tauriel wasn't busy with the guard she would visit Mae and Lena. The two had become friends during the last four weeks. Legolas nodded in greeting to her. There was something in their eyes. She couldn't tell just what it was but something told her they knew of Beo's whereabouts.

"You all know something I don't." Lena asked as she began to realize why she had been asked there. Her eyes turned to the king. "It's about Beo isn't it?" A knot started to tie in her stomach; she could tell it wasn't good news.

"Lena, while Legolas was on patrol this morning, he found this." Thranduil stated as he held up a sword. Lena looked at it as shock began to fill her body.

"He was in the forest?" she asked. Her eyes went between, Thranduil, Legolas and then to Tauriel. Her lips began to quiver; she knew exactly what they were going to tell her.

"He's dead, isn't he?" she asked as her eyes returned to Thranduil's.

"Yes." He answered softy. Lena became quiet as the news began to sink in. Beo was dead? How could he be dead?

"What happened?" she asked in a winded voice. Legolas went on to tell her about the giant spiders. Lena listened carefully. She was in disbelief. She had hoped Beo would come and they'd return home. That was all she wanted. Thranduil watched as Lena absorbed the news. She looked surprised, like she didn't know how to react.

"Lena?" Thranduil asked, trying to get her attention. Her eyes lifted to him.

"I'm sorry," she said in disbelief. Her eyes returned to the floor. "Please excuse me. I must go take care of my daughter." With that Lena walked away.

"What do we do now?" Leolas asked as Tauriel began to follow her friend.

"Tauriel, stop." Thranduil commanded.

"She is in need of comfort." Tauriel argued.

"She is in need of time to think and grieve." Thranduil told her. "Leave her be. When she is in need of comfort, she will come forth."

Lena had managed to get through the rest of the day taking care of Mae. Now that it was night, she didn't have the distraction. She aimlessly waked the walkways of the Woodland Realm, her thoughts wandered. She wasn't sure what to do now. Should she stay in Mirkwood, go back to the Meadow or return to her brother house? The last option certainly was out of question, she decided almost instantly. Memories of Beo started for fill her mind. Tears fell from her eyes as she reached one of the kingdom's many pools. She stood and remained in her thoughts until a deep voice called her name. In front of her stood a familiar figure.

"King Thranduil?" Lena asked startled. "I'm sorry I did not realize anyone else was here." She wiped the tears from her face as she tried to make herself more presentable. She bowed ever so slightly to him.

"Do not fret over yourself." He told her. "Tears do not offend me."

Lena looked down. She did not want him to see her like this. She was vulnerable and she hated it.

"I apologize for this afternoon." She stated. "It was rude and inconsiderate of me to leave like that." Thranduil became silent as memories of his wife's death played in his head.

"It wasn't unexpected." He told her. "Do not worry over it. You were fine."

"Why are you being so kind?" Lena questioned. She expected him to lecture her or something along those lines. She did not trust him nor did she want much to do with him. Still, here he was acting as if he wanted to give her some solace.

"Because I to, know the ache and pain from losing a spouse." He answered. "Come with me. I wish to show you something."

Lena gave him a confused look before she followed him through the twisted hallway and down many steps before they arrived in front of a painting. The elleth in the painting was beautiful. Her hair was golden, her eyes were a crystal blue, she was tall and wore an elegant dress of silver and white.

"She is beautiful." Lena commented as she walked up to the painting.

"Her name was Elowyn. She was my wife." Thranduil responded, "Yes, she was very beautiful."

"What happened?"

"Elowyn died the night Legolas was born." Thranduil began; he could almost see the scene acting out before him as he continued on. "It had been a joyous moment. Everything was perfect."

"Until?"

"Something went wrong with the afterbirth. She bled to death." Silence filled the air as the two thought.

"Why are telling me all this?" Lena questioned. He clearly didn't speak of the event often. Why would he speak about this with her?

"Because you need to hear it." He answered straight forward. "I know you think you are strong but you're…"

"You don't know me." Lena interrupted. "You know nothing of me or my life." Again, the two remained in silence.

"Does the pain….?" Lena began to ask as she looked back to the painting of Queen Elowyn. "Does the pain ever go away?"

Thranduil followed her gaze back to the painting of his wife.

"Time cannot heal all the wounds of the heart." He informed her. "In those times, you can only learn to live with the pain."

Lena looked down. She didn't like that answer. She didn't want to live with this heartache forever nor did she want to numb herself so she could simply survive. Still, she had Mae and this new baby to thinking about.

"I spoke with Amariel before I came to see you. She said she was the assistant to your son's birth. When you said you didn't want her to be my midwife, you were trying to protect me weren't you?" Lena asked trying to change the subject.

"I was protecting Beo." Thranduil answered. Lena's eyes filled with tears at the mention of her husband's name. She didn't want to cry or show weakness in front of the king.

"Thank you for your concern." She began, "but I trust Amariel. I think we will be alright."

"I disagree." Thranduil quickly commented. "Still, if that is you wish, I will not stop you."

Lena nodded; grateful he was not going to argue with her. Lena looked down took her ring. She took it off and extended her hand towards Thranduil.

"When Beo first gave me this ring, he told me if I were ever in this position to give the king my ring. He said it would serve as payment so I and our children could stay here." She decided they were stay in the Woodland Realm, for now at least.

"You lied." Thranduil acknowledged, as he took it from her and examined it. "You said he hadn't told you anything."

Lena nodded. Beo had told her so little though. She still did not know how her husband became involved with the elves.

"Did Beo ever tell you the story behind this ring?" Thranduil asked as he examined the ring.

"No." she replied softly.

"Hmm." He responded. "He bought it from me. The ring itself was forged by the royal blacksmith, while the white gem is made of pure starlight."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now take this and go get some sleep. You have two children who depend on you and you will need all of your strength." Thranduil said before he handed her the ring.

"Why...?" She asked as the ring fell into her hand.

"Do not misunderstand. I do intend on having that ring as payment for your stay here." Thranduil informed her. "Still, I believe it has better use on your finger for now. Good night." With that he began to walk away.

"My lord, I have one last question before we part ways?" Lena's voice cracked as she fought back the tears. This had been on her mind since she found out about Beo's passing.

He turned back to her a slightly curious and annoyed.

"You've done this before. Please, how do I tell Mae?" she asked nervously.

Thranduil looked surprised. He had not expected her to ask for advice.

"Legolas grew up without his knowing his mother. It is not the same situation." He started, "This is what you will do. You will stand up straight and hold your head high. Remember you are proud to have been Beo's wife. You will be as gentle and as kind as you can possibly be as you tell her the truth."

Lena nodded, still afraid of the task before her.

"One last thing." Thranduil said before he turned away from her, "Make sure you honor his memory."

Lena watched as the king left. She looked back up towards the Queen. She wasn't sure what to think of Thranduil. He constantly gave her mixed messages and confused her. Still, it was not time to think of that. The day would come quickly and she would need everything she had to raise her children alone.

**~Author's Note~ **

_Hello everyone! Thanks for checking out this newest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who is following and favoring my story. A special thanks to __**Crystal-Wolf-Gaurdain-967**__ for reviewing! _

_I hope you will join me for the next chapter. We get a little more action in it. Thanks again for checking out my story! Please feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks again!-Lin_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**The Vigil**

The sun brightly peaked through the trees while Lena remained awake. Even though her eyes were closed, she could not sleep. There were too many memories and emotions that filled her heart and mind. It wasn't until she heard the soft sound of Mae's feet approaching her, when Lena opened them.

"Mommy." The half-asleep little girl called. Lena sat up and gave her a soft smile.

"Good morning my dear, shall we get ready for breakfast?" Lena asked. Mae simply nodded. Lena got out of bed. She knew she needed to tell Mae and it had to be today. She wasn't sure she could keep up the nerve. No sound was heard as Lena silently made some breakfast.

"Mom, can we eat breakfast down by the river?" Mae asked. The sun was shining brighter, waking the girl up more. "It's so pretty there."

"Of course dear." Lena agreed. She would tell her there. Once the food was finished, they headed out towards the river. Lena had to agree with her daughter, it was a beautiful spot. They ate in silence while Lena tried to figure out the kindest way to break her daughter's heart. It was Mae's next question that drew Lena from her thoughts.

"When is daddy coming? I miss the meadow." Mae questioned as she finished eating. Lena let in a deep breath as she put her food down. Tears started to form in her eyes but she would not let them fall. She was the parent; she needed to be there for Mae.

"Sweetheart. I'm afraid daddy isn't coming back." Lena started.

"Why not?" Mae asked, not catching onto the serious tone in her mother's voice.

"Honey, do you know that daddy loved you?" Lena asked. Mae nodded. She didn't understand why her mother would even ask that. "If daddy could come for us, he would, but he can't. Mae, daddy was killed."

"What?" Mae asked. Lena couldn't imagine how hard it must for a six year old to try to understand.

"I'm sorry but it's just us now." Lena said as the tears began to emerge from her eyes. Mae also started to cry before she clung onto her mother for comfort.

Thranduil watched the scene before him as Lena held Mae close to her. He could hear them cry as they mourned for their loss.

"My King." A guard approached Thranduil. "You are needed in the throne room." Thranduil watched them a moment more before he turned and started walking towards the throne room.

Lena spent the next couple of hours trying to comfort her daughter, while she tried to keep her own tears contained. When Mae had calmed down they talked for a while. After Mae had lunch Lena asked the maid to watch her while she took her nap. She would go see. There was something she needed from the camp and she needed a horse.

Thranduil was sitting in his throne when he saw the woman approach him.

"Lena?" Thranduil questioned.

"Forgive the intrusion, my Lord." Lena bowed slightly. "I was unsure of how to request an audience with you."

"How did Mae take the news?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

"She cried." Lena answered. "So did I. I'm not sure she understands the concept of death but she understood Beo isn't coming for us."

"You are still planning on staying here?" Thranduil questioned. Lena nodded.

"If it is alright." She responded. Thranduil answered with a simple nod. He would get the ring and she would get protection.

"I actually came to ask for something." Lena told him.

"What is your request?" Thranduil questioned.

"A horse." Lena replied. "And permission to return to the camp Beo and I lived in. There are some things there that I would like to collect and bring here for Mae and myself."

"I do not believe it is wise for someone in your condition to be riding horse." Thranduil responded. "There is nothing there that cannot be provided for you here."

"Thank you for your concern my Lord but I will be fine. I've ridden horses while I was much further along in my first pregnancy."

"Still, what is there that you cannot find here?"

"You told me to help my daughter honor her father's memory. There are things of Beo's I wish to retrieve." Lena explained. "We did not live far from here. I can assure you it will not take long."

Thranduil thought a moment. He did not doubt the widow's intent. However, there were many dangers that lurked behind the trees, and then there were the wolves that had originally driven Lena to seek shelter in his kingdom.

"Also, I was hoping I could have Beo's sword." She added.

"Tauriel, shall accompany you. You are to return before nightfall." Thranduil declared. "See to it Beo's sword is given to his wife." He ordered a guard. Lena smiled. Beo had protected her and their family several times with that sword. It only seemed fitting that she would continue to do so. It was a bittersweet moment.

"Thank you." Lena softly said before Thranduil waved her away. Now she could only hope it was still there.

….

"So, what are we looking for?" Tauriel asked as she and Lena left trees of Mirkwood. The sun was high and hot. The wind gently played on the grass, tossing it forward and backwards. Lena let out a sigh. King Thranduil's kingdom was beautiful and it was definitely safer than the meadow. However she would always prefer the openness and freedoms the meadow offered.

"A crib." Lena replied as they rode the galloping horses.

"A crib?" Tauriel questioned slightly confused. "Surely one will be provided for you and your young one."

"I don't doubt that but Beo made one when we found out we were expecting Mae." Lena replied. "It should be used for this child too."

They had only traveled ten minutes when Lena's eyes lit up.

"There it is." Lena pointed towards a large green tarp. It blended well with the grass but Tauriel could see it with ease. Tauriel was surprised. She hadn't expected their camp to be so close to Mirkwood. They continued to ride until they were next to the tent. They both got off their horses and began to look around.

Tauriel looked around. The tent was huge; it seemed they had lived a comfortable life. Her eyes then found some strange markings in the grass. She could almost see the scene that had taken place.

"Look here." Tauriel told Lena pointing to certain signs in the grass. "The wolves were here, Beo's there in the middle. They had him surrounded."

Lena walked over and looked over the area. She was right. She could still see her husband engulfed by the wolves.

"The one that was standing here attacked him first, then that one, then it suddenly stopped." Tauriel noted. That was odd, why did the wolves quite attacking?

"It could have been Beorn, the skin changer." Lena suggested.

"No. The tracks are different." Tauriel answered. "Look here, Beo began heading towards Mirkwood but was followed and stopped. He fought and was injured but so was whatever attacked him. Beo continued to Mirkwood while others raided your camp and moved on."

"It doesn't make sense." Lena responded. "Any idea what it was?"

Tauriel hesitated a moment before she turned to her friend with a nod. "The prints look like Orcs." She replied.

"Orc?" she questioned. "Why would there be Orcs here?"

"I don't know." Tauriel answered. "Let us find what you need, then leave this place quickly. There is danger here."

Lena nodded and turned back to the camp sight. Her heart dropped at the sight of what used to be her home. The tent, cots, chests and everything they had owned had been raided. Many of their things were dumped all over the ground. Her eyes searched desperately for the wooden crib. She walked around the camp, lifting things up to see if she could find anything of value for Mae and her expectant child. It was then she found a small leather bound book. She opened it to the middle only to find Beo's hand writing.

'_Yesterday started out quite boring but quickly became an eventful day. I followed Thranduil's orders and met Bard to retrieve the new ration of wine the king had requested. It was then Bard told me that one of the Lords of Gondor had betrothed his sister to the Master of Laketown. She had arrived the night before. She briefly met with Bard, and offered him pay to smuggle her out of Laketown. I was taken back at first, not understanding why he was telling me this. It was then he asked for my help, offering part of the pay he would receive from Lady Alena. I figured it was too great an offer to pass up and agreed. _

'_It was late at night when I met Bard by the Master's house, when a woman dressed in rags appeared. _

'_Bard.' She greeted. 'Thank you for your help.' _

'_Of course my lady.' Bard replied. 'This is Beo, once we are out of town, he will safely see you through Mirkwood.'_

'Beo kept a journal?' Lena thought. She went to read on when Tauriel approached her.

"I found these near the cots." Tauriel said showing her some wooden horses. Lena smiled and took them from her.

"Beo made these for Mae." She told her, "He would be pleased to have this new child play with them."

"What did you find?" Tauriel nodded towards the book.

"It seems Beo kept a journal." Lena answered. "He wrote of our first meeting.

"I haven't seen any sign of your crib." Tauriel commented while her eyes searched the area over.

"Neither have I, unless…"it was then a pile of broken wood caught Lena's eye. She quickly walked over to it only to confirm what she had feared.

"The orcs used it as firewood." Lena told Tauriel. Tauriel nodded, her eyes scanned the area.

"I am sorry." She said. "But we must go now."

"Of course." Lena answered. She quickly picked it along with the other things that had belonged to Beo.

"Just a few things to honor his memory with." She said before she and Tauriel mounted their horses. They began their journey back to Mirkwood.

They weren't far into the forest when Tauriel heard something creeping in the wood.

"Lena." She said quietly. The woman turned to her friend. Tauriel, put a finger to lips letting Lena know to be quiet. Lena's hand went to her sword as Tauriel drew her dagger and got off her horse.

"When I say to run, run." Tauriel instructed.

"Tauriel," Lena whispered getting off of her horse. "You're not the only one here who can fight." It was then a large spider emerged from the left. Tauriel managed to kill it as another appeared. Lena drew Beo's sword, she lifted an eyebrow almost daring the beast to come near her. These creatures had killed her husband and she would have her revenge. She left out a loud yell as she slashed the big, black creature; it shrunk back in pain as another appeared. Tauriel shot one with an arrow as Lena finished off the one that had originally attacked her.

"You're with child." Tauriel told her as more began to emerge from the trees. "You shouldn't be doing this."

"My husband was killed by these horrid creatures." Lena replied. "I've every right to fight."

Tauriel smiled at her friend's determination before nodding. The two of them could handle these extra-large creepy crawlies. A smirk played on Tauriel face as she fought back against the spiders. The women held their own well until arrows flew in the air hitting the spiders. Tauriel and Lena looked up to see Legolas and several members of the guard running in the trees.

It wasn't long before the spiders were dead and the guard joined the two women.

"Tauriel." Legolas greeted. Tauriel nodded to him and began to speak in Elvish while Lena cleaned off her husband's sword. She put it back in its sheath when she felt a tightening in her abdomen. She leaned against the horse. She had over done it and her baby was letting her know.

"Lena, are you alright?" one of the guards asked. Lena turned to him and nodded.

"It's just a braxton hick." Lena responded. "I'm fine."

Tauriel and Legolas noticed the commotion.

"Take her back to her daughter." Legolas told Tauriel, "My father has asked for a full report on your journey, and then you will join us here for the rest of patrol."

Tauriel nodded and walked up to Lena.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

"Yes." Lena smiled. She turned back to the dead spiders. They killed her husband and now they had felt the sharpness of his sword. She could be at peace with that. She went to get on her horse when another tightening sensation came over her. She grabbed her stomach and breathed in heavily.

"Lena?" Tauriel asked as she came over to her.

"I'm fine." Lena reassured her friend. "I'm just a little dehydrated. All I need is some water and rest."

Tauriel handed her, her canister of water, allowing the pregnant woman to drink. Once Lena, was done they began their ride back into the gates of the Woodland Realm.

"So what will you name your child?" Tauriel questioned as they continued their walk.

"If it's a boy it'll be after his father." Lena answered. "I haven't decided on any girl names."

They continued talk until they reached the stables.

"Thank you for coming with me Tauriel." Lena said before they went their separate ways. "I'm glad to have you for a friend."

"Of course." Tauriel responded. The two said their farewells. Lena then went to retrieve her daughter while Tauriel went to report to the king.

"So you have returned." Thranduil acknowledged as Tauriel approached him.

"Yes, my lord." Tauriel responded. "I am here to report that Lena was able to retrieve most of the things she had wanted to. However, I made a discovery while we were out there."

"Oh?" Thranduil questioned. Tauriel went on to tell him about the Orcs she had sensed near the camp as well as the spiders that had attacked her and Lena in the forest.

"I believe Beo must have taught Lena how to fight." Tauriel said, "She seemed at ease with his blade."

Thranduil paused. It seemed he had slightly underestimated the girl. Still, she was weak and she would not survive on her own in the wild.

"Lena, Legolas, the guards and I killed the remaining spider." Tauriel reported as they began to walk down the walkway.

"Good." He responded. "Now tell me more about your trip with Lena. Tell me, what was it she wanted in the camp?"

"A crib." Tauriel replied. Thranduil turned back to her.

"Explain." Thranduil commanded. He couldn't believe the woman was foolish enough to endanger hers or the life of her unborn child over a crib.

"Beo made a crib for Mae, when they were expecting her. Lena wanted their second child to be able to use it."

"Foolish child." Thranduil exclaimed.

"The crib was destroyed. I believe the Orcs used it for firewood."

"Have the guard keep a close lookout. If there are Orcs close to our boarders we need to know." Thranduil told her.

Tauriel nodded. They spoke a moment longer before Tauriel returned to her duties.

….

"Mommy!" Mae cheerfully greeted her mother. The child hugged her mother. Lena returned the hug before sitting down.

"Hi Mae, do you remember these?" Lena asked as she pulled out the wooden horses from her pack. Mae nodded in glee.

"Daddy made those." Mae said before her face dropped. "Mommy, why did daddy die?"

Lena felt the aches in the heart. How was she supposed to answer that question?

"He died to protect us Mae." Lena responded. "He loved us so much that he never wanted anything to hurt us."

Mae nodded and buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"We need to honor his memory Mae." Lena told the girl, "Do you know how we do that?" Mae shook her head. Lena held up the things she had brought.

"We give him a proper farewell."

Lena and Mae worked on the vigil for Beo the rest of the day. It was evening by the time they finished. Lena took Mae down to the river. A tear fell down Lena's face as she set it in the water and gently pushed it out into the currently. The river gently carried the vigil away. Lena then went on to light a candle, she handed another candle to her daughter and lit that one as well. The two stood together, Lena kept her head high as Thranduil had told her to. He was right. She was proud to have been Beo's wife and she was determined never to give Mae a reason to doubt that. The two continued to watch the vigil disappear, unbeknownst to them, three other were watching.

"They've built a vigil." Legolas commented while he, Tauriel and Thranduil watched the small piece of their friend float away on the water.

"Lena briefly spoke of doing so. She said something about honoring her husband's memory." Tauriel spoke. Thranduil nodded, a smile spread across his lips. Lena had actually done what he told her. If she could obey him now, she could further learn to obey him in various other situations.

"They're in mourning." He said. "Let us leave them."

After sending the vigil down the river and paying their respects to Beo, Lena helped Mae get ready for bed. Once her daughter was asleep, Lena sat down at a desk that had been in the room, when it was given to her. She took Beo's journal out and began reading right where she left off.

'_It won't be easy to get out of Mirkwood without being seen by the elves, Lady Alena.' I told her. _

'_Call me Lena.' She replied. 'Don't worry about me. I enjoy a challenge.' _

….

_~Author's Note~_

_Hello again everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's come to my attention the phrase "she-elf I" is a degrading term used by Orcs to demean the female elves and that "elleth" is the proper word for them. So I went ahead and switched the two words. I hope it isn't too confusing._

_Thanks to all who have followed and favorite this story. I appreciate it! A special thanks to those who have reviewed:_

**Teapot of transformation:** _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! _

**LinwelR:** _Good question! I haven't really decided that yet, though I do love the idea of them being together. I'll see what I can do to sneak in a little secondary romance in here. Thanks for the review!_

**Crystal-WolfGaurdain-967:** _Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for the review!_

_Thanks again everyone! I hope you all will continue to enjoy my story. I'm excited for the next update! I hope you are as well. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are inclined to do so. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks again!-Lin_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_The Threat_

"_You may be a Lord of Gondor, but I don't have to do what you say." Lady Alena told her brother, Lord Trahern. _

"_It seems you forget your place sister." Lord Trahern replied. "You live in my house and under my command. Now you will do what I say."_

"_No I won't."_

"_Alena, I have made all the arrangements. You are to meet your betrothed tomorrow and you shall marry him within the week."_

"_Why are you doing this? Father would have never…."_

"_Father isn't here." Lord Trahern yelled at his sister. "I am. Do you understand? I control you." A fire filled Lady Alena's eyes. No, her brother didn't control her, she did. She could and would make her own decisions. _

"_No you don't. I will not follow your commands." She told him. _

"_You will do as I say, Alena." Lord Trahern shoved his sister into the wall. "If you do not, believe me, when I say you will regret it."_

_Lady Alena pushed her brother away from her. She held her head up and began to walk away. She had heard nothing but vile things about the Master of Laketown. She would not marry that kind of man. She decided once she got to Laketown, she would disappear. It was far better to live under a threat than to live trapped in a cage. _

"Mommy? Mommy?" Lena awoke to her daughter's voice. She opened her eyes to see she had fallen asleep at the desk. Her head rested on Beo's still opened journal. She was slightly shaken from the dream. It had been a while since she thought of that fight with her brother.

"Your birthday is coming up Mae. Is there anything you would like?" Lena asked after she and Mae ate their breakfast and began walking towards Mae's little playing area.

"Hmmm." Mae began, "Can I have a new dress and a toy moose and some bears to play with?"

"Sure." Lena replied. She couldn't help but smile at her daughter's simple requests. "I'll need to go back to the room for some yarn to make your dress though. Think you can go on without me?"

"Yep." Mae answered before running off to play.

Once Lena had her crochet hook and some yarn, she made her way back to the play area. Once she saw Mae was happily playing with a few elven children she sat on a bench and began to crochet her daughter's new dress. She was glad she and Mae had been well accepted by those who dwelled within the Woodland Realm. Lena had been crocheting for a while when she heard someone approach her.

"What are you making?" A voice asked. She looked to her right and saw Legolas walking up to her. Len was slightly surprised. She and Legolas rarely talked. When they did talk it was always brief.

"Mae's birthday is next week." Lena answered, "She was asked for a new dress, so I decided to crochet her one. It'll take some time but I should have it done by her birthday."

"Wouldn't it be faster to sew or have one made?" Legolas asked.

"Probably but I don't have a lot of money. What I do have I'd rather spend on things I don't know how to make. Like a crib." She answered. Legolas eyes brows furrowed.

"Lena, your husband worked alongside us and traded with us for many years." Legoas began, "If there is anything you need, it has already been provided for you by Beo's work. All you have to do is ask."

Lena looked down to her ring. She had convinced herself the more she asked for the sooner she would have to turn it over to Thranduil. She knew that probably wasn't true but still, she did not want to risk parting with it just yet.

"I've never been one to ask." Lena admitted. "I've always been the one who wanted to learn how do things so I could just do them myself. I really don't like depending on others."

"Are you from Gondor?" Legolas questioned before he nodded down to what Lena had managed to crochet. "The design it looks as if it's from Gondor."

"No, I'm from Rohan." Lena managed to lie. She didn't want to give them any clues of where she was from. Still he was right; the design looked to be from Gondor. She wasn't nearly as good as keeping her former life as hidden as she'd like to believe she was.

"Does it ever bother you?"

"What?"

"That Mae looks so much like Beo?"Legoas asked. Lena's eyes widened, slightly surprised by the question.

"No, not really." Lena answered. "She and this baby are all I have of him now."

Legolas gave her a small smile before he gave her a slight nod. That made sense to him.

"Sometimes I wonder if it bothers my father." Legolas stated.

"That my daughter looks like her father?" That didn't make any sense. Why would Thranduil care if Mae looked like Beo?

"No, that I have some characteristics of my mother." Legolas confided. Lena was surprised. She didn't expect the prince of Mirkwood to tell her this. He was calm and confident, a lot like his father. There was no reason for him to tell her this.

"I can't speak for your father since I don't know him very well, and he is the king. However, for me, it's a comfort to know that Mae has her father's eyes. It's proof that he was here and was by my side; even if it was for only a few short years." She confessed. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." Legolas answered. It was such a touchy subject, Lena was afraid to go much further but Legolas had grown up without a mother like her children would without a father. He could probably give her the best point of view on what it's like to grow up without a parent.

"Is there anything you wish you knew about your mother?" she hesitated. Legolas furrowed his eyebrows a bit, almost questioning why of all things she would ask him this. "I know it's personal and I don't wish to overstep any boundaries. It's just Mae will only remember so much about Beo and this baby won't know him at all. I just wanted to know what you'd suggest telling them."

"I understand." Legolas nodded. "My father has never been fond of talking about her. He has always been willing to answer my question though. I think you should tell them stories about Beo. Show them that he was a real person. He made his share of mistakes but he would always rise and do what was needed. He was a strong and honorable man."

"Answer their questions and tell them stories." She said. "I think I can manage that."

Legolas nodded and smiled. "I doubt Beo left you anything like this but when my mother was pregnant with me she would write to keep track of everything going. She wanted to make sure she remembered everything when she would go to the midwives. When I was old enough my father gave it to me. I was able to get to know her in a way because of it."

Lena surprised by that suggestion. There was Beo's journal but he had written so many secrets she wished to remain secrets. She didn't want her children to know her about her past. She didn't want to risk them being used against her should her brother ever find her. She did, however, want them to know their father.

"Legolas,." The two heard Thranduil call. They turned to see the king was only a few feet away from them.

"I will speak with you later." Legolas told Lena before he stood and approached his father.

"Father." Legolas greeted.

"I want your report from this morning's patrol." Thranduil informed him as the two began to walk.

"Everything was peaceful." Legolas stated. "There was nothing out of the usual."

"No spiders?" Thranduil questioned.

"No." Legolas replied. Thranduil nodded, pleased with that news.

"What were you and Lena talking about?" Thranduil randomly questioned. They looked back to the bench Lena was crocheting at.

"Beo," Legolas answered. "and my mother."

"What about your mother?"

"She just wanted to know what kinds of questions I had about her. She thought it could help her know what to tell her children about Beo."

Thranduil nodded. Lena was making an effort to understand what her children would be going through as they got older. To grow up without a parent would bring lots of questions. It seemed she was trying to be as prepared as she could be.

"I told her to make sure they knew he was a real person." Legolas said. "He was honorable."

The two looked back to see Tauriel had joined Lena on the bench. The two were talking and laughing before Mae ran over to greet her friend.

"Go take care of your duties." Thranduil instructed before he turned and headed back to the throne room.

…

"Guess what Tauriel." Mae excitedly said as she jumped up and down.

"What?" Tauriel questioned, smiling at the child's glee.

"My birthday's next week and my mom's making me a new dress."

"Is she now?" Tauriel asked, "That's very kind of her."

"It's going to be so pretty." Mae said before one of the other children called her play with them.

"Tauriel," Lena started once Mae was off and playing again, "I was thinking, Mae and I are going to be in Mirkwood for a while. I was thinking we should start learning Elvish."

"I think that would be wise." Tauriel noted.

"I don't know where to even begin." Lena questioned. "What would you suggest?"

"I will help you learn how to speak Sindarin. As for the reading it, I think I may know what may help." Tauriel told her. "I will get you what you need."

…

"Ugh, why can't I read this." Lena let out a frustrated sigh. She tried to read the text a few more minutes before she set down the book Tauriel had given her. A few days had passed and one thing was certain; she wasn't going to learn how to read Elfish quickly. She pulled out a pen, ink and some paper and began trying to write her name in the language she desperately wanted to learn.

She hadn't been attempting to write her name long when she felt a presence behind her.

"What are you trying to write?" Thranduil questioned as he looked over her shoulder to the paper in front of her.

"My name." Lena answered looking back down to the paper. "I guess it looks nothing like it."

"Not in the slightest." Thranduil answered before sitting across the table from her. "Tell me. Why is it you want to learn Sindarin?"

"If my children and I are to remain here I think it's important for us to know." Lena replied, "It's my way of trying to respect those who have been nothing but kind since we arrived."

'_It's also a way to keep my mind off of losing Beo._' She thought. Thranduil nodded. At least she was trying to belong in his kingdom.

"Let me help you." Thranduil said taking over the pen, paper and ink.

"I never expected a private lesson from the king." Lena commented and Thranduil began writing down the Sindarin alphabet.

"Don't get used to it. I'm far too busy to do this often." He answered. Lena smiled, that was probably true. They began to go over the alphabet, vowels, etc.

"Pay attention." Thranduil commanded as Lena tried to write what he had asked. "Your parents should have taught you better."

'_Then again the education of a peasant is probably all she has.'_ Thranduil thought. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"My parents didn't want me to be smart. They wanted me to be pretty and marry well." Lena answered with a frustrated sigh. "They spent most of their time teaching my brother."

'_That is strange, why would peasants expect their daughter to marry well?' Thranduil thought. _He needed more information on Lena. Who was she exactly?

"They didn't teach me nearly as much as they could have." Lena confessed. A moment of quiet went on before she continued. "Still, I can learn quickly if my teacher has patience and the thing I'm trying to learn makes sense."

"I do have patience and this does make sense." Thranduil told her. "It's quite simple."

"Not to me, I didn't grow up speaking Sindarin." Lena stated. "I should have but I didn't."

"I will go through this one more time." Thranduil sighed in frustration. "Pay attention and try to keep up."

He began again to talk her through the alphabet, showing her how to write the different letters and where to place the different vowels.

"There you see, Lena, it's not so hard, is it." Thranduil said after some time had passed and Lena managed to write her name properly.

"No." she admitted as she wrote something else. "This is Mae?" Thranduil looked over the writing.

"Almost." He answered before he added another line. "There." He looked over the two names. Silence grew between them. Lena had to admit she was proud she could at least write her and her daughter's name in Sindarin. Still there was a long way to go.

"Who would I talk to about getting some wooden bear and a moose toys?" Lena suddenly asked. "Mae was asking for some for her birthday."

"Don't worry about it. I will get some for you."Thranduil responded. Silence crept over the two as it often did.

"It's strange. It's been a long time since I've been around so many. I have more friends here than I've really had anywhere else." Lena admitted. "Still, I've never felt lonelier."

"You just lost your husband. It's not uncommon." Thranduil replied.

"Were you lonely when Elowyn died?" Lena asked. They didn't particularly like each other still he had gone through this. He would have insight on what Lena was going through and there wasn't anyone else she could really speak to about this.

"I think anyone who loses their spouse becomes quite lonely for a time." He admitted after a few moments. He didn't want to talk about this with her. However, she seemed to find some comfort in speaking with him.

"You said pain never really goes away." Lena started, "does the loneliness?"

"It'll come and go." Thranduil told her, "After the first thousand years, it isn't as persistent."

"First thousand years huh?" Lena began, "I guess I'll have to wait until I'm nothing but bone and dust." She managed a half smile. Thranduil returned the half smile.

"It may happen sooner." Thranduil told her. Lena nodded before looking down. She had wanted to ask this question for a while now. At first she had looked in Beo's journal for the answer but it was not there. So, she decided to just ask.

"My lord," she started. "will you tell me how Beo came to be your friend?"

Thranduil was surprised by her question. If she was going to ask, he thought she would have asked it before now.

"My first meeting with Beo wasn't exactly the best." Thranduil began. "He was a very young ranger that managed his way into my kingdom. He tried to steal some of my treasury for trade."

"Really?" Lena questioned in surprise. She hadn't really seen Beo as the thieving type.

"Yes."

"Then how did you become friends?" She also didn't see Thranduil as the forgiving type.

"Stop interrupting me and I'll tell you."

….

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long delay and that this isn't as edited as I try to normally have it. I moved and am busy with midterms. To make up for it I've decided to include a small part of the next chapter at the end of my note! Hopefully you'll be excited about it. Thanks to everyone who is following/favoring my story. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed:_

**Borys68:** _Thanks for all the suggestions! I appreciate it! I hope you will continue to like my story!_

**DearChibico:** _Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I hope you will enjoy how the relationship will grow._

**Guest:** _Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed your update!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _I'm glad you loved it. Thanks for the review!_

**Sweet Little Mary Sue:** _Thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy my story. _

**Oluhasuu:** _Thanks for the review! I hope you will continue to enjoy my story._

_I think that's everyone. Thanks again for the reviews! I always appreciate them. I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter. I know I am. I will try to update asap! Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks! -Lin_

**Sneak Peak** **for Chapter 6:**

"Here are the books you requested, my Lord." The bookkeeper informed the king as he put the books on the table.

"Are they all here?" Thranduil question as he poured some wine into his cup and sat down at the table.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well. You may go." Thranduil informed him and with a simple bow the bookkeeper was gone. Thranduil took a sip of his wine as he opened the most recent book and made his way to the family trees of the Lords of Gondor. It didn't take long until he found the name Lena had called him.

_Trahern, Lord of Gondor_, the book read, above rested a picture of the young Lord. Next to him a familiar face was shown.

_Lady Alena, Lady of Gondor_

"Lady Alena?" Thranduil questioned before looking back to the painting of the Lady of Gondor. "Lena?" Thranduil's eyes moved towards the small excerpt about the dunadeth he had come to know as Lena.

_Lady Alena was betrothed to the Master of Laketown. She disappeared the eve before her wedding. She is assumed to have been kidnapped or dead. _

'_It seems I have a noblewoman of Gondor in my Kingdom._' Thranduil thought. He continued to read only to find Alena had disappeared five years prior. The same time Beo had begun to act strangely. He now had more questions. It was time to approach Lena; it was time for her to confess her identity.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**The Ball**

"_You are charged with __attempted burglary." Thranduil's voice rang through the halls of the Woodland Realm, "Do you deny this?"_

_A young, ragged man stood before the great Elf-King. His hair was matted together, dirt smeared on his face. His head hung in shame, sadness and guilt filled man's eyes. He did not look up; he simply shook his head. _

"_Had you been successful, what were you going to do with what you stole?" Thranduil asked as he circled his prisoner. The man was quiet for a moment. Thranduil had dealt with burglars before. They usually professed their innocence or tried to bamboozle the king with lies. This young man was different. He seemed to acknowledge his wrong doing and felt guilt. It was then the man lifted up his arm. Thranduil watched the man's motions before his eyes fell upon the wound. The skin around the wound was turning black and green. It looked to be a few days old but was obviously infected. _

"_You wanted to steal to trade for medicine?" Thranduil questioned him. _

"_And bread." The man hoarsely added. Thranduil thought a moment. The man's intentions were not malicious; still he had tried to steal from him. There had to be punishment for that. _

"_What is your name?" Thranduil asked the shaggy haired man. _

"_Beo." The rough voice responded. Thranduil thought a moment more before he made his decision. _

"_See to it Beo's arm is healed." Thranduil ordered one of the guards. "I will sentence you once you've been healed." With a wave of his hand, Thranduil dismissed the guard and prisoner. _

"_Thank you." Beo had not expected to be shown mercy. _

"After sentencing he would spend two years in my dungeon before he would be brought before me again." Thranduil told Lena, "Only this time it was for a little more noble reason. You see, one of my guards grew careless and left the keys where Beo could easily reach it. When this was discovered, Beo was still in his cell."

"Did he know the keys were there?" Lena questioned.

"Yes." Thranduil answered. "I had him brought before me. I asked why he didn't take that opportunity to escape. He told me he hadn't finished his sentence. I decided to give him some servant work to see how he would do. A few more years passed and he worked his way up from servant work to managing the work. I would have him brought before me once again. I would learn that Beo was orphaned at a fairly young aged. He had managed to support himself through blacksmith work. So I put him to work with my blacksmith and allowed him to begin training with my guard. It didn't take long to realize he would be an asset to the guard and soon he was training full time. He excelled in his training and soon began working in the guard. I watched his skills develop through the years, he became fluent in Sindarin and was very loyal to me and my people."

"Over five years ago I offered him a leadership role in the guard and an increase of pay. It was that day he told me he had met a young woman he wanted to be make his wife. I went a gesture further and extended protection to you." Thranduil told her. "However, he would not take it. He seemed to think the two of you needed to be on your own." Lena didn't respond. She had never seen Beo desperate enough to steal nor had she suspected Thranduil to take her husband under his wing.

"Lena?" Thranduil questioned. The adeneth seemed deep in thought.

"He never told me you offered him a position in his army." Lena commented. Her eyes met his. "I never realized how involved he was with your people."

"I will arrange you and Mae a tutor." Thranduil said as he stood up. "For now I suggest you get some rest. It is late."

The next day went by slowly at first. Lena thought as she worked to finish Mae's dress in time. She knew it wouldn't have changed their minds but she wished Beo had told her of Thranduil's offer. Beo would have done well as a leader in the Kings guard. He had earned that.

"Mommy look!" She heard Mae call to her. Lena looked up to see Mae climbing a tree. Lena tried to encourage her child to explore. However, she did not like how high Mae was in the tree. She set the crochet hook and yarn on the bench and walked over to Mae.

Lena went to tell Mae to come down with the child lost her grip.

"Mae!" Lena shrieked while the child screamed as she fell from the tree. A loud crack was heard as she hit the ground. Wails filled the air as Mae began to sob; Lena quickly bent down and looked her daughter over.

"Shhh, you're ok, you're ok." Lena softly said trying to comfort her daughter. Her eyes finally rested on what was causing Mae's pain. She gently touched the child's arm as she tried to determine where exactly the arm was broken. She knew where the break was when Mae's crying increased.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. It looks like your arm is broken." Lena calmly said. "Let's go to the healing room, I'm sure Iston can make it better." Mae sniffled before she gave her mom a nod.

"Ok, mommy." Mae whimpered. Lena hated it when her daughter hurt. She helped her daughter stand up and walked with her to the healing room. Once they reached the healing room they found no one was there.

Unsure of how long Iston or his associates would be Lena looked around the room for supplies. She was able to find the things she would need to set her daughter's arm. After a few more minutes of waiting for Iston, Lena decided she would go ahead and set Mae's arm. She had finished wrapping her daughter's arm when Iston came into the room.

"Lena?" he questioned before he noticed the injured girl.

"I'm sorry to intrude Iston, Mae fell out of a tree and I'm afraid her arm is broken." Lena explained as the healer walked over to Mae and began looking the now wrapped arm over. He unwrapped it to make sure everything was set the way it was supposed to be.

"It really hurts." Mae sadly stated as Iston began to look her arm over. Iston looked up to her with a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry your arm hurts." Iston said. "I have something that can help with the pain." He walked over to his stash of herbs and began to make a poultice.

"Lena, did you set and wrap her arm yourself?" he asked as he allowed the herbs to steep.

"I did." Lena answered. "Did I do it wrong?" Her heart skipped a beat, had she inadvertently hurt her daughter?

"No it looks great actually." He replied. "You have some experience with healing. Where did you learn?"

"Mostly from books and Beo. Beo taught me how to wrap in broken arms and legs."

"You did well." Iston complimented. Once the herbs had finished steeping he dipped a cloth into the warm poultice and let it soak a few minutes. After giving the cloth a chance to absorb the healing qualities of the herb, he walked back over to Mae. He placed the cloth on top of her arm and began to chant. After Iston finished, he rewrapped the arm.

"It'll take about a month to heal." Iston told Lena. "Bring her back if the pain increases or if she gets a fever."

"I will." Lena nodded. "Thank you Iston." With that she and Mae left.

The rest of the day came and went and Lena found herself back where she had been the night before. She looked down to the text in front of her but her mind wandered to what Thranduil had told her about Beo. She wished Beo had been more honest with her. She wished he had told her everything about stealing from Thranduil and then earning his trust.

"This seems to be a nightly occurrence." Thranduil stated bringing her out of her thoughts. She watched as he sat in front of her "Do you not sleep?"

"Not as well as I used to." Lena admitted. "I'm alright during the day but once night hits the memories and loneliness seem to creep up on me. Do you not sleep?"

"I am the King." Thranduil answered. "I have things to tend to regardless of the time of day." Ever since Lena had arrived she was different from those of her kin who had wandered into his kingdom. She did not hesitate to question his judgment nor did she hesitate to tell him she disagreed with him. She would ask questions that were not her concern. She wasn't afraid to look him in the eyes and have a conversation with him. Who was she? Where did she come from?

"Then why are you here with me?" he heard her ask.

"I promised a friend I'd look out for you." Thranduil said. "I heard your daughter broke her arm today. How is she doing?"

"She hurts." Lena answered. "Iston gave her some herbs to help the arm heal and for the pain. So she's doing better than this afternoon."

"Iston said you had already set and bound her injury before he had a chance to look at her."

"Yes that's right."

"He seemed impressed by what you had done. He wants to offer you an apprenticeship."

"Really?" Lena asked. Her face brightened. She had always wanted to pursue a more extended knowledge of healing. It would give her a skill that could be marketable which meant she could earn hers and her children's way.

"Yes." Thranduil answered. "You will start after your child has been born and you have had a chance to recover from birth."

"Thank you my Lord." Lena smiled. She was excited learn from the elves as her husband had before. Her smile dropped as she remembered her husband. "I never thought I could miss someone as much as I miss Beo."

"Do you not have family you could return to?"

"No." Lena shook her head. "No one that would want to see me at least."

"May I ask why you and Beo felt the need to live away from society?" Thranduil asked, changing the subject. He had answered her question. Now he wanted answers. Lena remained silent. How could she answer him without telling him who she was?

"We liked the openness." Lena answered as she tried to shrug it off. "There is a freedom out there. Something I hadn't ever had before."

"But there is also danger." Thranduil reminded her.

"Yes." Lena agreed. "We knew that before we decided to live there."

"Then why?" Thranduil questioned. "Why was your freedom more important than your safety? Why was it more important than your daughter's safety?"

"Do not use her against me. We did what we had to do." Lena replied. How dare he try to use Mae to prove his point. She and Beo only did what they thought was best. Why couldn't Thranduil accept that answer?

"You keep saying that but it doesn't make any sense. Who or what are you hiding from?"

"That is not your concern."

"Oh I think it is. You are in my kingdom. Now answer the question."

"No." Lena continued to protest.

"I am the King, you do as I say." Thranduil commanded.

"No, I do not Trahern." Lena said before standing up. Her eyes widened as her mind began to panic.

"Who's Trahern?" Thranduil questioned. He stood as well.

"No one." Lena answered. Her eyes shifted to the floor. "Please excuse me." With that Lena walked away. Thranduil watched her a moment. She had given him a clue to her past.

…

"Here are the books you requested, my Lord." The bookkeeper informed the king as he put the books on the table. A few weeks had passed since Lena's little slipup had occurred. She had managed to avoid Thranduil the majority of those weeks, though they had seen each other occasionally. Mae's birthday had also come and gone. The child was healing well but hadn't recovered fully.

"Are they all here?" Thranduil question as he poured some wine into his cup and sat down at the table.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well. You may go." Thranduil informed him and with a simple bow the bookkeeper was gone. Thranduil took a sip of his wine as he opened the most recent book and made his way to the family trees of the Lords of Gondor. It didn't take long until he found the name Lena had mentioned.

_Trahern, Lord of Gondor_, the book read, above rested a picture of the young Lord. Next to him a familiar face was shown.

_Lady Alena, Lady of Gondor_

"Lady Alena?" Thranduil questioned before looking back to the painting of the Lady of Gondor. "Lena?" Thranduil's eyes moved towards the small excerpt about the dunadeth he had come to know as Lena.

_Lady Alena was betrothed to the Master of Laketown. She disappeared the eve before her wedding. She is assumed to have been kidnapped or dead. _

'_It seems I have a noblewoman of Gondor in my Kingdom._' Thranduil thought. He continued to read only to find Alena had disappeared five years prior. The same time Beo had begun to act strangely. He now had more questions. It was time to approach Lena; it was time for her to confess her identity.

The next day came quickly and Thranduil decided to make his first move in discovering Lena's secrets.

"Lena, the king requests an audience with you." A guard approached the young mother. Lena became nervous. She had managed to avoid Thranduil for several weeks now. She had hoped that he had decided to leave things alone.

"Alright." Lena said her hand rested on her stomach, "I will see him when Mae is down for her nap."

"No, he is asking that you come now."

"Ok." Lena responded. Her nerves grew. She followed the guard down the walkway and up the stairs to the throne room.

"Lena," Thranduil greeted her with a smile. Something was different. She couldn't be sure what it was, still she had an uneasy feeling.

"My Lord." She bowed. Thranduil smirked at her. "You wished to see me?"

"I did." Thranduil answered. "I wish to invite you to a ball tonight."

"I'm clumsy when I'm not pregnant." Lena replied. Why would he invite her to a dance? "I doubt I'll be very graceful this far along." Thranduil glanced over her. Her pregnancy was now very obvious as her stomach grew to accommodate her developing child. Regardless he wanted to see how she acted in a room of aristocrats.

"How far along are you now?" Thranduil questioned.

"32 weeks." She answered. A smile formed on her face as her hand rested on her stomach.

"Less than 10 weeks to go then." He commented. Memories of his wife's pregnancy flickered into his memory.

"Hopefully." Lena answered, "These last few weeks are, in my opinion, the hardest." Thranduil nodded.

"I will send a maid to your room this evening. She will bring your dress and will help you get ready." He told her. Lena could tell the king was up to something, though she couldn't place her finger on just what.

"Very well my Lord." Lena agreed. "Thank you for your invitation."

…

"Is there anything else you need?" the maid asked Lena.

"No, I believe is everything." Lena answered. She thanked the maid who would return to watch Mae when the party started. Once the maid was gone Lena turned back to the full length mirror. The elven made dress was a beautiful turquoise color, though it was different from the gowns she had worn back in Gondor. Her hair had been braided while the hair that rested on her back had a small curl.

Memories of her life back in Gondor emerged. The parties she had attended as a Gondorian aristocrat filled her mind. Often she found the parties a waste of her time and more stress than they were worth. The fact that she was generally clumsy didn't help.

"Mommy," Mae entered the room. The child had a huge smile as she looked at her mother. "You look so pretty."

"Thank you my darling. Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Lena asked before the child placed her hand on Lena's stomach.

"When is the baby coming?" Mae asked. Lena smiled. This seemed to be Mae's new way of getting out of going to bed. She often tried to distract Lena from putting her to bed.

"Not for a while longer." She answered. "Now go get your nightgown. I should like to tuck you in before I have to go to the ball." Mae ran off to the small room attached to Lena's room. A moment later she returned with a nightgown.

"What's a ball?" Mae asked her mother as Lena helped get her ready for bed. It wasn't easy to put on a nightgown with a broken arm.

"It's party." Lena answered. "It's where nobles come together and have a dance."

"What's a noble?"

"Someone who is born into nobility."

"But what do they do?"

"They help the king look after their people."

"Like Tauriel?"

"No, Tauriel is a Captain in the king's guard. She's not nobility." Lena answered. _'She would have done well if she had been.'_ Lena thought.

"How do nobles help the king?" Mae asked. Lena looked up to the clock and realized the maid would be back any moment.

"You ask so many questions." Lena smiled. "Keep asking them tomorrow. Right now, it's time to go to sleep."

"But…"Mae began to protest and Lena put her hand up.

"It's time to go to bed." Lena repeated with a smile. "I promise we can talk about it tomorrow." After a little more persuasion Lena managed to get Mae in bed. Lena only waited a moment before the maid returned to care for Mae if she needed help during the night. Lena had just left the room when Legolas approached her.

"My father has requested I escort you to the ball." Legolas informed her. "He seems determined you attend."

"Do you know why?" Lena asked. It just didn't make sense to Lena, why did Thranduil care if she attended this ball? Even if he figured out who she is, why would he choose this setting to confront her?

"My father is not one to explain himself." Legolas answered. That seemed to be true. Thranduil didn't seem to be the type to explain his decisions. "Though, I suspect it's his way of respecting Beo."

"Beo wasn't noble."

"No, but he was honorable." Legolas responded. They walked in silence until they reached the doors to the grand ballroom. Lena's heart began to race. She always hated these events. She found them quite awkward and foolish.

"I need to go." Legolas said "I will check on your later."

"Ok." Lena answered before she walked into the ballroom and looked around. The room was filled with elegant décor, voices and music filled the air. She looked around the crowded room but could see no sign of Thranduil or Legolas. She hadn't been in there long before an elleth approached her. They talked about Beo and her pregnancy until King Thranduil and Legolas' presence was announced to the room.

After the king and prince were announced the party resumed. Thranduil sat on his throne while Legolas stood by him.

"Enjoy the rest of the party." The elleth said to Lena, "I wish you well for rest of your pregnancy and for the birth."

"Thank you." Lena smiled before the elleth walked away. Lena stood as she watched the merriment of those around her. This party was different from those she had attended in Gondor. Of course, at the time her parents were trying to find her a suitable husband. She was simply there to impress those around her so her parents could be rid of her. Now it wasn't something she needed to worry about. Occasionally one of the Lords or Ladies would approach her. They would introduce themselves, make small talk and then move on.

'_Head up Lena,'_ her mother's voice rang in her ears. _'and watch your posture. Remember, you are a lady of the court. Act like one.'_ Lena followed her mother's advice. Though the nobles were surprised by her presence, they were respectful and welcoming. Lena made sure to return the respect and thanked them for their kindness. This was far more comfortable than any of the balls she had attended back in Gondor.

Thranduil watched her interactions. She looked and acted like a noblewoman. There was a soft and nervous smile on her lips but she held herself well, just as he knew she would.

"It seems Lena is doing well." Legolas commented to his father.

"So it does." Thranduil responded as Lena was approached by another one of his nobles.

"May I ask why she's here?" the elf prince questioned.

"She is here because I asked her to be."

"Besides that, who is she?" Legolas questioned. Thranduil thought a moment; his son didn't need to know what he knew. Not until he had confronted Lady Alena and she had revealed her secrets.

"Go to her." Thranduil instructed. "See how she is enjoying our celebration. "He wanted to watch her a little longer before he approached her.

"Lena." Legolas greeted the adeneth. She turned to him, smiled and gave the prince a small bow. "How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's been a pleasant experience, actually." Lena replied. "How about you?"

"I find these parties quite dull." Legolas admitted. Lena smiled she could relate to that.

"Parties like these are good for you." Lena repeated the words her mother had spoken often. "They may help you find the elleth that will be your Queen when your father passes on the throne to you."

"I don't need a party to do that." Legolas looked to her for a second.

"You already know who she is?"

Legolas did not answer in words. He made a simple nod as if he was showing respect to a passing noble.

"Do I know her?"

"You spend a great deal of time with her when she is not needed." Legolas replied. "Unfortunately, she is not one my father would approve of." Lena thought for a brief moment before a name came to her mind.

"Tauriel?" she questioned. Before Legolas had a chance to Thranduil had stood up from his throne and made his way towards the two. He decided it was time for Lena to face him.

"Lena," Thranduil greeted her, extending his hand out. Taking that as his way to ask her to dance, she took his hand and the two of them walked onto the dance floor. It was strange for Lena. She hadn't danced at a party like this in a long time. She obviously hadn't been with child at those parties.

"May I ask you a question?" Lena asked as she followed Thranduil across the dance floor. He nodded. "This celebration is for your nobles. Why am I here?" A smirk formed on Thranduil's lips, she had walked right into his trap.

"I believed it is time for you to rejoin the upper class." He answered before he leaned up to her ear and whispered. "Do you not agree, Lady Alena?"

Lena's face dropped her mind and heart quickened. He knew who she was and she had no way of leaving without making a scene.

"You might as well send me back to Laketown." She finally whispered back, a hint of fear in her voice, "That's where they'll take me if you send me back to Gondor. I just ask you to wait until after the baby is born."

"Do not fear." Thranduil replied. He had power over her and she knew it. "I have no interest in sending you anywhere." That was true for now.

"What is it you want?" she asked. "My ring?"

"I'm already going to get that." He reminded her.

"Then what?" Lena questioned. She had very little, what could he possibly want from her.

"Answers." He answered.

"What kind of answers?" She asked. He had talked about wanting answers for some time now. Why did he choose this setting ask his questions? Was it because she couldn't run from him here?

"Did Beo kidnap you?" Thranduil asked. If he had, that would explain the sudden change in behavior.

"You think I would marry and willingly bare children for my kidnapper?"

"Then tell me what happened."

"My brother betrothed me to the Master of Lake-Town." Lena answered. "I did not wish to marry him so I hired Beo and another to lead me safely out of Lake-Town and through your kingdom."

"You and I both know there is more to it than that." Thranduil told her. "I have traded with with the Mater of Lake-Town for many years. Tell me why you did not wish to marry him."

"He is cruel; he is heartless and has no compassion." Lena responded. "He cares nothing for the wellbeing of those who are in his charge. I would not marry a man who was so similar to my brother."

"And what caused this falling out with your brother?"

"He thought he could tell me what to do." She answered. "I disagreed." Thranduil could tell there was more to it than that. There was a hate in Lena's eyes and that was not something he had seen in her before.

"You're hiding something."

"Nothing you need be concerned about."

"You are in my kingdom."

"It is a family matter." Lena insisted. The two remained in silence as Thranduil thought through his next move.

"I may not be smartest woman in the world but I am not naive." Lena answered. "If Beo had brought me here and you found out who I was, what would you have done? Knowing I was to be married to the Master of Lake-Town."

"I would have sent you back to fulfil your responsibility." Thranduil answered without hesitation.

"You wouldn't have even listened to us?"

"I would have listened to him and advised him to get out of a doomed love."

"But it wasn't doomed." Lena insisted. "I believe this child is proof of that."

"Your husband is dead."

"So is your wife, was that a doomed love?"

"It's different." Thranduil answered. This woman was maddening. She was insulting and ill-behaved. If it wouldn't leave Beo's children parentless, he would simply ship her off to Lake-Town now.

"Why? Because you family and kin approved of it?"

"It is different. Did you and Beo meet before you came to Lake-Town?" Thranduil questioned. "Did you love him before you went to the Master?" Was there a forbidden love that her family did not approve of? Had her previous story been a lie?

"No, what I told you before, about hiring Beo to take me through Mirkwood is true." Lena answered. "Maybe this is something you should find out in Beo's own words."

"Beo is dead. That would not be possible." Thranduil reminded her.

"It would be if he happened to write it down in his journal." Lena responded. "And if I happened to be in possession of that journal. I will bring it to you tomorrow."

"How did you come upon this journal?" Thranduil questioned.

"I found it the day Tauriel and I went back to the camp." Lena said. By this time Lena had gone through most of the journal and there weren't many secrets for the King to learn; nothing that could hurt her at least. There were also references that she did not understand. Maybe Thranduil could shed some light on those things. The two were silent for a moment.

"My king," Lena began trying to be more respectful. Thranduil did have power over her and she knew he could send her back at any moment, As much as she hated the idea of begging, she calmed down and tried to act in a more diplomatic manner. "Please allow me five years more in your kingdom. Allow me to take the apprenticeship with Iston. I will earn my family's way while we are here. After that time both my children will be able to walk and I will have a marketable skill. I will be able to provide for my family. Please." Thranduil remained quiet as he thought through her proposition. He would no longer be responsible for her or her children's' wellbeing and Beo's children would have their mother.

"I will pay our way." She said trying to urge him to consider it. "I think we can both agree that I do not belong here."

"You do not need to earn anything; I only keep you here out of respect for your husband." Thranduil finally answered. Five years was nothing to him. She and her children would leave and he would no longer have to deal with Lena's defiance. He could also fulfill his promise to Beo by not revealing her true identity. "You will complete your apprenticeship in five years. After which you shall leave the Woodland Realm."

…

_~Author's Note~_

_Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the really long delay! Between not having internet and other things come up I haven't had as much time. So I tried to make this chapter extra-long. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to those who are following/favoring my story! A special thanks to those who are reviewing:_

**DeLacus:** _Thanks for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:** _Thanks for the review! I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy my story! _

**Borys68**: _You know I enjoy your constructive criticism so keep it coming! Thanks for the review!_

_Thanks again everyone! I hope you'll join me for the next chapter! Feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!-Lin_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Regret**

The next morning came and Lena sat at her little desk. She looked the journal over and touched it gently. She didn't want to hand it over to the Elf-King for fear she would never see it again. She had, however, promised she would bring it to him and she would keep her word. Reading Beo's thoughts on their life together brought comfort to her, it meant the world to her.

It was still quite early; Mae had even woken up yet. Lena sat in the early morning light. She could not sleep. She did not want to sleep. She didn't want the dreams. She opened up the journal and looked at her husband's neat handwriting.

'_Promise me you tell them I love them.'_ She heard Beo's words. She looked down to her ring. "I want you back." She whispered as the tears threatened to leave her eyes. "I just want you back. The kids need you. I need you. Why can't you just…" she bit her lip. She shook her head. There was no point in wishing for something that could not be. "I love you." She decided to say. "The kids will know your love for them."

Lena turned her gaze back to her daughter. Thoughts of her own childhood came into her mind.

"_Everything is packed and ready." Lady Alora, said before she turned back to her daughter. The room that had once held her daughter's belongings was now bare. Alena's eyes remained on the ground. She would not look to her mother. Her mother could quickly end this if she so desired. Why wouldn't she help her?_

"_Alena. Your brother has found you a husband. You should be happy." Alora encouraged her daughter. _

"_I do not wish to marry, mother." Alena responded. "At least not him." _

"_Alena." Her mother began, "His people are poor. They are in dire need of our you not wish to help them?"  
_

"_Of course, I want to help." Alena answered. "But why is a marriage required?Why can't we just help them?"_

"_This is just the way things are done."_

"_It doesn't have to be."_

"_Why do you fight this?"_

"_Why do you force your daughter to marry someone as unkind as your son? Why do you force her to marry someone she does not and cannot possibly love?"_

Mae began to stir, bringing Lena out of her thoughts. She was determined she would be a better mother. She would give Mae every opportunity she could.

"Good morning, my darling." Lena said as Mae sat up and rubbed her eyes. A smiled formed on the small girls face.

Once they completed their morning routine and Mae was with one of the maids, Lena grabbed Beo's journal and made her way towards the throne room.

"Lena." Thranduil greeted the dunadeth. Lena bowed as she reached him.

"I believe you wanted this." Lena said as she handed Thranduil the journal. She forced herself to let the book go. Thranduil held it up and looked at it. He recognized the leather bound book. He had seen Beo with it on occasion.

"Yes." He waved his hand, abruptly dismissing her. He had much to do and she was in the way. Lena was surprised, usually they make a little small talk before he dismissed her. She lightly bowed before she turned to leave. Thranduil's eyes remained on the journal.

"He wrote fondly of you." Lena said as she turned back to the Elven-King. Thranduil looked up to her. "Beo, he didn't write a lot about you but from he did write, I can tell he thought highly of you." Thranduil nodded before he waved his hand dismissing her once again. Lena turned and walked away, unsure if she would see her husband's journal again.

Lena watched her daughter as Mae ran around with some of the other children. She placed a hand on her stomach as she felt her babe begin to move. Her thoughts returned to her husband. "My child, you are lucky." She quietly said, "You had a father who loved you dearly."

"Pardon." An elleth said as she approached Lena. "You are Lena?"

"Yes." Lena answered. She was used those who dwelled in the Woodland Realm approaching her and introducing themselves. She simply assumed this was another one introductory.

"I hear you wish to learn Sindarin." The elleth smiled as Mae joined her mother. "I am Lorelei and by the king's request s I am here to teach your and your young one, Sindarin." Lena froze. It had been weeks since Thranduil had said he would get them a tutor. After their agreement, she assumed she would have to continue to learn without a tutor.

"Do you still want to learn?" Lorelei questioned.

"Yes, of course." Lena answered. "I look forward to learning from you."

"Great. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, the sooner the better."

…

"Mommy, why do we have to learn Sindarin?" Mae asked after their first lesson. They walked back towards a patch of grass where Mae wanted to play. She didn't want to sit down and repeat words in an unfamiliar tongue. She wanted to explore and have fun.

"Because, it is our friends' native language." Lena answered. "They have allowed us to live in their home and it shows them respect. It also helps you with your education."

"Why do I need that?"

"Because it will help you as you grow up."

"Oh." Mae said.

"Did you know your father spoke Sindarin?" Lena asked. She knew the answer was no but there had be something she could do to help her daughter be more excited to learn.

"Really?" Mae asked, her eyes lit up.

"Yes, he did. I bet it would make him happy to know that we were learning it as well." Lena suggested. Mae thought for a moment before she gave her mother a nod.

"Ok, mommy." They continued to walk for a few minutes before they ran into a familiar face.

"Tauriel!" Mae squealed as she let go of her mother's hand and hugged Tauriel. The red haired elleth returned the hug before she looked up to Lena. "Go play." Tauriel said to the young girl as Lena approached.

"Ok." Mae happily said before running off.

"She seems happy?" Tauriel asked.

"We just finished our first Sindarin, lesson with our new tutor." Lena said. "I think she's happy to get back to playing."

"How did that go?"

"Alright, but Mae's not into it as much as I'd like." Lena admitted. There had to be a way to help get Mae more excited about learning this new language. "Tauriel, will you do me a favor?"

_2 weeks later... _

"You wanted to see me, my lord." Lorelei asked as she entered the king's throne room.

"Yes I do." Thranduil responded. "I want a report on Lena's and Mae's progress in their studies."

"Lena is very eager to learn." The elleth told him. "Mae was hesitant at first. I don't think she understood why she had to learn. However, with encouragement she has taken interest in the language. They are both catching on quickly. They can introduce themselves and say small phrase. They can't carry a conversation yet but that will come with time."

That was good progress Thranduil deemed. He would allow them to continue their studies as long as they were making progress.

"Lena, has gone so far as to ask Tauriel to speak to her and Mae mostly in Sindarin. She is determined to learn."

"Very well." Thranduil said, "Continue the lessons."

…..

"_So how is our little one?" Beo questioned as he and Lena laid in their tent. He rested his hand on Lena's very pregnant stomach. _

"_Very active." Lena replied as another kick was felt. The two laughed as they continued to feel their child move. They were happy and content. Nothing could harm them. It was then things began to change. _

_The dream became, almost vision like. The wolves attacked her husband but paid no attention to her, then the orcs came, she watched as Beo tried to fight them off. He ran from the orcs, then a giant spider appeared. Beo tried to fight the creature off but was overcome by it. _

"_Beo." She could hear herself scream. "Beo!"_

Lena woke up with a start. Her heart was pounded. Tears moistened her eyes and she quickly looked around the room. Her eyes rested on her sleeping daughter.

She didn't want to wake Mae so she stood from her bed, quickly dressed in appropriate attire and left her room. She didn't go very far, just down the hall where a pillar stood. One hand rested on her stomach while the other went up to her mouth. She leaned against the pillar as she allowed to the tears to fall freely.

Thranduil was making his way towards his chambers when he heard a muffled sob. He turned to see a small figure leaned against one of the pillars.

"Alena?" he questioned as he walked towards her. Lena turned to him, tears were in her eyes. Thranduil was slightly startled at the state of her. He had seen her cry before but this was different. This was more manic.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. She was stubborn and made it a point to never show weakness in front of him. She made it more so a point after Thranduil's negotiations with her. Yet, here she didn't make any effort to hide it from him now. Her grief seemed too great to try to disguise.

"I'm fine, my lord. " Lena answered before turning away. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. "It's just the pregnancy." Thranduil glanced over her to see her hand resting on top of her stomach.

"Is everything alright with the baby?" he asked.

"Yes everything's fine. I meant, like most women, being pregnant makes me cry." Lena commented, "The vivid dreams of Beo, don't help either."

Thranduil watched as the dunadeth sobbed. _'The reality of the situation must have sunk in.' _he decided. He understood her pain. The tears continuously fell from her eyes and down her cheeks. Thranduil turned to leave, it was best to allow her grieve in private.

"You were right." He heard Lena's voice shake. He turned back to the lady of Gondor. She was prideful and didn't admit her faults often. He was interested in what she considered him to be right about. "I always told myself living in the meadows was best. We considered it to be our safest option. When it was just Beo and me, it was. We should have found a more secure place to live; at least once Mae was born."

"What has brought this on?" Thranduil asked. She was acknowledging her mistake. He could support that.

"Vivid dreams of Beo." She repeated. She was quiet as she tried to compose herself better. "I am conflicted." Lena admitted. "If I had never left Lake-Town Beo would still be alive but then Mae and this baby wouldn't exist. How can I wish for that?"

"You can't." Thranduil answered, "It does not do you well to dwell in the past."

"I know you are right." Lena agreed. "My mind won't stop revisiting the last time I saw Beo. I wish I could have been with him."

"You and Mae would have been killed. You cannot wish for that." Thranduil stated.

"No I don't wish for that. I just wish I could have been a greater help to my husband." Lena sighed. Tears began to form in her eyes once more.

"Regret is a beast that will devour you, if you allow it, Alena. Do not dwell on things you cannot change." Thranduil told her. "I do not think Beo would wish you to do so." Lena nodded, he was right. Beo would not want her to live in guilt or shame. She grew quiet as her thoughts scattered. Thranduil thought a moment. Now was as good as any to ask her more questions and it would distract her from her sorrow.

"Alena, I have encountered some nobles of Gondor in the past. They all spoke Sindarin. How is it you do not?" He questioned. It was quite rare to find someone of nobility who was not multilingual. Lena looked back to him. She didn't know what his intentions were for asking. Still, it was an innocent enough question and there was very little for him to learn that could hurt her.

"My parents never wanted a daughter." Lena began. "When I was born a girl, they decided to put all their efforts into Trahern's future. I rarely saw them. The maid they hired for me didn't speak Sindarin. For people who claimed they wanted me to 'marry well' they gave me quite a disadvantage."

"Did you not have a tutor?" Thranduil questioned.

"Of course." Lena answered. "However, as I said, they decided to put all their resources towards Trahern's education. I was taught basic things but extracurricular things, like language learning, lacked. "

Thranduil grew quiet. If she had been a simple peasant the lack of education could make sense. However, nothing she said made sense to him. In fact it sounded idiotic. All Lord's knew if they wished for their daughters to marry well, they would need an extensive education.

"You know, Mae's never seen anyone of our own kin. For the first four years of her life, she only had us and would occasionally see Beorn. Your people are the ones she knows, the ones she's attached to." Lena lamented. "When Mae was born, I promised I would protect her and never give her the disadvantage my parents gave me. I wanted her to have the education I didn't have. Yet I failed to give her that."

"She is only five year old." Thranduil commented. "She is also getting that education now."

"Thanks to you and the generosity of your people." Lena added her voice continued to shake. "I'm not teaching her, I'm learning right along with her." Thranduil could see the remorse in her face and he could hear the regret in her voice. She seemed overcome with grief.

"How did your engagement to the Master come to be?" He asked.

"After my father passed away my brother was approached by a messenger of the Master. The Master was in need of wife, at least that's the story they told me." Lena said.

"You don't believe it?"

"Well the thing is my brother had met the Master a few years prior. I have no way to prove it but I believe they made a deal then. It is my suspicion that my brother betrothed me to that Master to avoid sharing his inheritance with me."

"Why do you think that?" Thranduil asked. What was it she didn't want to tel him?

"It doesn't matter." Lena answered. She didn't want to get into with him. "Mae and I have enjoyed learning Sindarin. The tutor you've assigned us is very knowledgeable." She managed to change the subject.

"Lorelei says you two are doing well."

"We're trying." Lena commented. "There is still much for us to learn." The two remained in silence again. Lena felt broken and empty. "Do you know why Beo would keep your offer a secret?" She didn't understand why Beo had kept that from her. Why did he keep his connection to the elves from her?

"I really couldn't say." Thranduil replied. "It seems to me, you both have you share of secrets."

"I think you know my biggest secret." Lena told him.

"You still haven't told me what caused your falling out with your brother."

"It's still a family affair. I should get back to Mae." Lena said. She didn't want to get into that anything further. They bid each other farewell and began to walk away. Lena turned back to the king and said, "Le hannon." Thranduil turned back to her. With her fiery attitude he did not expect to her to say that. Their eyes met, Lena panicked slightly. What if she said the wrong thing?

"That is the proper way to say 'thank you' is it not?" Lena questioned. It was not her intention to say anything offensive to the king.

"It is." he nodded. "Though I am curious as to what you are thanking me for." He had done many things for her in the time she had been here. What was it that stood out to her?

"Your kindness." She answered. "I know you're doing it because of Beo but thank you for not being like my brother. He would have sent me away without question. He would not have cared about what happened to Mae or this baby. Thank you for being a just King." With that Lena turned and walked back to her room; the emptiness still present.

….

Lena sat at her desk as she felt her babe move within her. A few more weeks had passed since her last conversation with Thranduil. The day of her child's birth drew near and there were still many things she needed to take care of before the child came. She counted the money she had saved.

'_I hope this is enough.'_ Lena thought as she looked over the coins she managed to collect. The baby needed something to sleep in that much was clear. Now that the crib Beo had made was destroyed she had little choice but to buy one.

She continued to think until she heard a knock on the door. Confused, she stood from her chair and walked over to the door. She was surprised to see a group of elves waiting outside her door.

"Sulaid." she greeted, figuring this would be a good time to practice a little of what she had learned. One of them repeated the word before he continued to speak.

"Pardon the intrusion." He said. "I am the royal woodcarver. I bring gifts from the king."

'_Gifts from the King?_' Lena thought. She continued to give them a confused look as the group made their way into her room with pieces of large wood. She wasn't sure exactly what they were doing here but she was glad she had taken the time to clean up the mess she and Mae had made while playing earlier that day.

She watched as the elves began to set up to set up whatever it was the king had given her. It wasn't long before she realized it was a crib.

"It is beautiful." Lena said as her hand gently slid across the polished wood, as the group of elves left the room for a moment.

"The king had them made for you. He ordered them not long after you arrived in the Woodland Realm. I just finished polishing them yesterday. " The woodcarver replied. "Here is the rocking chair."

Lena turned to see the same elves carry in a matching wooden rocking chair. Her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes widened. Why would the King give her such generous gifts?

…

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hello everyone! I hope my Sindarin is alright. I found a website full of phrases so hopefully they're correct.(Borys68 , please tell me if there not.) Thanks to everyone who reading, following and favoring my story! A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**_**:**__ I'm glad you love it. Thanks for the review!_

**Cheekymonkey97:** _I hope you enjoyed this update! Thanks for the review!_

_Thanks everyone for reading! I'm super excited for the next chapter! (Cough: Baby Time!:Cough). I hope you are all excited as well. I will update as soon as I can! Please feel free to leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks again!-Lin_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_The Son of Beo_

"Come on mommy!" Mae said running towards the river, a very pregnant Lena waddled behind her. It had been a few weeks since she last saw Thranduil. She intended to thank him for the crib and rocking chair the next time she saw him. His gifts had brought much relief to her. Now she could spend her money on something else that was needed.

After visiting Amariel the day before, it was determined Lena's child could be born at any time now. Lena was quite ready for her child's birth. The last couple of weeks she could feel her body preparing for the birth with false labor. The waves of pain were inconsistent but very annoying and painful. How she longed to go into labor, birth her child and have a new little one to cuddle.

Mae played while Lena walked around in hope of helping her labor begin sooner. She felt another wave of pain begin when Tauriel approached.

"Tauriel." Lena greeted as she braced herself against one of the pillars.

"Lena, are you alright?" her friend questioned. Lena tried to nod as she breathed through the pain.

"I'm fine." She answered once the pain was gone. "Amariel says the birthing process can begin anytime now. Unfortunately, this babe likes to tease me by giving me false hope." Lena gave her friend a tired smile. The two talked a while as Mae played. The waves of pain continued, slowly growing stronger and lasting longer.

"Tauriel," Lena began as realized the birthing process may have begun, "could you send for Amariel for me?" Another wave of pain began to engulf her. She winced at the pain but managed to breathe through wave.

"You're in labor?" Tauriel asked, already knowing the answer. Lena nodded a pained smile spread across her face.

"I hope so. Please send her to my room."

"Of course. Do you need help getting to your room?" Tauriel questioned. Lena shook her head so Tauriel continued to speak. "I will find a maid for Mae and take of everything."

"Thank you, my friend." Lena sighed. She needed to get to her room before the next wave of pain struck her. She didn't want to labor out here in the open. She wanted to rest in her own space as she awaited the birth of her child.

Lena made her way to her room; the birthing waves continued to grow more intense. She wasn't in her room long when Amariel knocked on the door. Lena quickly allowed her and her assistance in. After a quick check, Amariel deemed Lena was indeed in labor. She was relieved; today was the day.

"There are blankets for the baby there." Lena commented directing the ellith to the wooden drawer. "There are clothes in there, as well."

She took in a deep breath as another birth wave came over her. By the time the pain ended, Amariel and her assistants had their things ready. The birthing process could be a long or short, whichever way it went Lena was ready to meet hers and Beo's last child. She knelt on her knees and leaned her head against the bed. For the moment it was a comfortable position. She could feel the pain begin again, she bit her lip as the pain increased slightly.

"Do what you need to do to be comfortable." Amariel told her as she knelt next to the adeneth. "We'll help ease your pain any way we can." Lena smiled at her midwife. Memories of Mae's birth played in Lena's mind.

"_Beo." Lena cried. "It's getting close." Tears were in her eyes from the pain. Beo brought over a pail of warm water. He grabbed a blanket and clean rag before he knelt next to his wife. His hand held hers as the wave of pain continued. They were getting longer and stronger. _

_Lena let out another cry; she could feel her body involuntarily begin to push her child out. "It's time." She nodded as Beo readied himself to catch the baby as she emerged. Lena pushed. Then the wave was gone a few seconds later, the pushing began again. She let out another cry as she managed to birth her daughter. _

"_She's here." Lena heard Beo say. "We have a daughter, Lena. She's beautiful." She looked up to see her husband look over their baby girl. Tears briefly filled Beo's eyes as Lena allowed hers to fall. _

_Lena's smiled widened as her husband handed her their small babe. Lena kissed the baby before she laid the baby on her chest. _

"_She's perfect." Lena said as she attempted to feed her baby girl. Beo sat next to her, his arm went around her. His head rested on hers as they gazed down at the child they had created. Smiles and tears of joy filled the moment. Beo kissed the side of Lena's head. She turned to him and they met in a kiss._

"_I love you." Beo whispered to her. "Thank you for giving me the most beautiful daughter." _

…

"My king," Tauriel greeted as he approached Thranduil. Thranduil sat at a table, wine in front of him, papers that needed to be read and signed rested in a pile next to the wine. Thranduil looked up the captain. "I am here to report that Lena's birthing time has come."

"How is she doing?" Thranduil asked.

"Amariel is with her now. They are, of course, unsure of how long it will be but it sounds like Lena's child will be born soon." Thranduil nodded before he looked down at the paper he had been reading.

"Have the guards inform me when the child comes or if there are any complications." Thranduil commanded. Tauriel nodded and left. Thranduil's thoughts went to his wife's labor. Legolas' birth had been a great moment. Elowyn's death, however, made him concerned for Lena. He didn't particularly like her but she was tolerable, now that she'd admitted her fault and wrong doing, that is. The fact he hadn't seen her in a few weeks probably helped with that.

Thranduil also didn't want to become solely responsible for her children's well being. For now, all he could do was wait and see what happened.

...

"Aaaa." Lena cried at the intensity of pain. Tears filled her eyes. Many hours had passed since her labor had begun and she had, had less than a few moments rest.

"It's getting close, Lena." Amariel told her. "You're doing great."

"Ok." Lena replied. She felt one of the assistants put a cool damp cloth on her face. The sweat trickled on her body as she took the moment to catch her breath. It wasn't long before the pain began again, accompanied with the urge to push.

"It's time." she told Amariel, "I need to push."

"Ok, just follow your instincts." Amariel told her as she got ready to catch the baby. "You're doing wonderfully." Lena pushed.

Five minutes later Lena let out one last roar before as she brought her child into the world.

Outside, Thranduil walked towards Lena's bedroom door. Many hours passed since he heard of her labor beginning and there was still no word of her or of the child's condition. He simply wanted an update on how everything was going. He was surprised to see Iston already waiting outside of Lena's door.

"My Lord." Iston greeted the King as he approached Lena's room.

"Iston?" Thranduil questioned. "Has something happened?" It wasn't often Iston was included in the birthing process unless a problem arose.

"Not to my knowledge. Amariel asked me to come and check on the baby once it's born." Iston answered. "Since the death of Queen Elowyn she often askes me to stay close by during the afterbirth, as well."

Thranduil paused; he had not expected to hear his wife's name to be brought up by others. Memories of waiting outside of her chambers as she gave birth to their son played in his mind.

"Amariel, is taking every precaution she can."Iston continued. Thranduil simply nodded. Those same precautions should have been taken for his wife.

The two stood in silence for a few moments. The silence was quickly broken when they heard a baby's cry. A few more minutes passed before Amariel opened the door.

"We are ready for you Iston."

"I will give you a report when I'm done looking the child over." Iston told Thranduil before he walked inside the room. Amariel's eyes briefly met the King's.

"My Lord." She bowed her head; her eyes dared not meet his. "Beo has a son." She told him before she shut the door and went back to Lena. Thranduil continued to wait.

'_Please, keep her safe.'_ Beo's words repeated. After a few more minutes Iston emerged.

"The baby looks very healthy." Iston reported.

"And Lena?"

"She is doing quite well. I don't believe there will be a problem. I will stay close to here for the next few hours and will send word to you if anything does happen."

Thranduil nodded. He had other things to tend to and now that he knew mother and child were fine, he would continue to go about his duties. He turned to walk away when Amariel came out.

"My Lord," she called, "Lena is asking for you."

Thranduil turned back. Why would she want to see him now? She had just birthed a son; surely anything she had to say could wait.

Nonetheless he walked through the doors into Lena's chambers. He was surprised to see her standing. She gently rocked her newborn as she walked around the room.

"My king." She greeted him with a nod. By this time, Amariel and her assistance left the room to talk with Iston. This allowed the two to speak freely.

"Alena." He replied. "Shouldn't you be lying down? Should you not be conserving your strength?" She turned to give Thranduil a better view of the baby.

"I am fine. Look at him. Doesn't he look just like Beo?" she questioned. "He would have been so pleased." A huge smile spread across her face. It was rare for him to see her smile. Much of her time in the Woodland Realm had been spent mourning the death of her husband. When she did smile they were sad, forced smiles. Most of which she would give Mae to give the child hope. She hadn't shown him a genuine smile before. It was strange he hadn't noticed it before.

Thranduil looked from her down to the child. She was right; he did look like his father.

"He would have been very proud, Alena."

"He always wanted a son." Lena told him. "He never confessed it but I could see it in his eyes." Thranduil remained quiet. He expected to see Lena and the child but not right after birth. Why did she want to see him and what was it she expected of him? "They said you were waiting outside the door. Why?"

"I simply wanted to make sure you and your child were alright."

"Thank you for the crib and rocking chair. " Lena smiled. "They are beautiful."

"You worried over such things for a long time." Thranduil replied. "I told you anything your child needed would be provided for you." A small smile rested on his lips. There was something about Lena that seemed different. Sweat glistened her body and her hair was a mess, yet the joy on her face brought a beauty to her that he hadn't noticed before.

"I never said anything about a rocking chair." Lena said. "Beo talked about making one after Mae was born but he was so busy he didn't have time to."

"I knew you did not have one and it seemed relevant for you to have one." Thranduil responded. The smile never left her face as Lena sat in the rocking chair.

"Pardon me, my king." Lena said as she rested back into the rocking chair, "I know it is customary to remain standing in your presence."

"You just had a baby Alena." Thranduil commented. "I'm not going to imprison you for lying down after having a baby."

"Please, call me Lena. Through everything I've been through the last few months, l am glad to know there can still be great happiness despite the sorrow." Lena said as she looked back down to her son. "I wish Beo could be here. He would be so happy." She rocked the chair back and forth as her baby cooed.

It was then Amariel returned. "Lena, are you ready to see your daughter?"

"Yes, she can come in." Lena replied. Amariel turned and motioned for Mae to come in. Mae looked around the room before her eyes set on her mother and new baby brother.

"Hello Mae." Lena motioned. "Come meet your brother." The little girl smiled and ran up to her mother's side. She stood next to Lena and looked down at the new baby. The little girl beamed with excitement.

"That's my brother." She squealed as she looked up Thranduil and Amariel.

"Yes he is." He gave Beo's small family a soft smile. "I must go. Congratulations Lena. Your husband would be pleased."

"Thank you." A tired but happy, Lena replied. "Thank you for everything."

Thranduil gave her one final nod before he turned and left the room.

"Keep me posted on her recovery." Thranduil told Iston, who had remained outside Lena's door.

Lena smiled to herself and she looked between her two children. Everything was perfect.

…

'_I'm just tired.'_ Lena thought as she made her way down to the healing room. _'Iston will confirm that. There's nothing to worry about.' _A week had passed since she gave her son had been great for the first few days, now, however, Lena wasn't sure.

"Lena" an elleth greated her, as she entered the room.

"Is Iston here?" Lena asked her. She didn't want to think anything was wrong however she knew it was best to make sure. She felt her body weaken, spells of hot and cold consumed her, dizziness and fatigue held her hostage.

"I'm sorry, he's not Lena." The elleth replied. "You can wait for him. Or shall I tell him you stopped by?" Lena thought a moment. She knew this wasn't normal but she didn't want anyone fussing over her either.

"No." She finally replied, "I'll just stop by again tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank you." Lena nodded and turned. Once she was out of the healing room she headed back down towards her quarters. She bit her lip as she tried to keep her balance from the dizziness.

"Lena." She heard Thranduil address her before he joined her in walking. "How is your son doing?"

"He's good. He eats well and is growing the way he should be." Lena replied. "He's not very fond of sleep though."

"I remember those nights." Thranduil commented.

"I thought you would have had a maid take care of your son when he was little."

"I did." Thranduil answered. "I did try and take care of him when I was able." Lena smiled and nodded before she looked back to the path.

"How is his mother doing?" Thranduil questioned as he looked the dunadeth over.

"I'm alright." Lena lied. "Just tired." She continued to tell herself this. She was only tired. There couldn't be anything serious wrong with her, right? A shiver ran down her spine as the chills began to set in again.

"You look exhausted Lena." Thranduil said. If he were to be completely honest, she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess, her face was paler than usual and her eyes were close to lifeless. It was hard to believe this was the same creature he had seen beauty in only a week before. Assuming she was just tired from having and then taking care of the her new baby and, of course, Mae, Thranduil continued, "I know you're not fond of having help but allow one of the maids watch your children for the afternoon."

"No, I'm their mother." Lena shook her head. "I have to take care…"

"I know but you're going to make yourself sick." Thranduil insisted. "Just get some sleep. Once you've rested up, you can resume your responsibilities as their mother."

"Ok." Lena answered as she shrugged off his suggestion. Like always, Thranduil had other things to tend to so he bid her farewell and began to walk away.

"Oh and Lena," Thranduil paused and turned back to her. "That is an order, not a suggestion." A smile formed on her lips while a smirk formed on his. "I'm going to have someone check on you and make sure you're following through."

"Ok." She nodded and the two parted ways. _'At least he cares.'_ Lena thought. Once she made it to her room, she did what Thranduil told her to and asked the maid to care for Mae and the baby. She'd still need to get up and feed him but it was still more sleep than she had been getting.

Lena slept most of the afternoon. Once Mae was down for the night she sent the maid home to her family and took over baby caring duty. The sleep was needed but her body continued to grow weaker during the night. Lena could barely hold her arms up to hold the child while she nursed him in the rocking chair. Once the babe was finished nursing and was asleep, she placed him in the crib and walked back to her bed. Despite the sleep she obtained earlier she was still exhausted. Her head spun while her body continued to go through the hot and cold waves. It was the beginning of a long and hard night.

"Mommy, the baby needs you." Lena heard Mae call out as the baby began to cry for food. It was now morning and Lena only felt worse.

The room was quite warm but her body felt chilled, her arms shook and legs were weak. Lena managed to stand and slowly began to make her way towards the crib. Then her head began to spin, she felt herself fall to the floor, and then the world grew black.

…

**_~Authors Note~_**

_Hello again! Yay for two chapters in one week. I wish I could update that quickly all the time. Thanks to everyone who is reading/following/favoring my story! A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

_**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**__: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're loving my story!  
_

_**Cheekymonkey97**: I'm so glad you're enjoying my story. I hope you will enjoy the way their relationship develops and that it won't go too fast or too slow. Thanks for the review! _

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update ASAP! Feel to leave a review if you have a moment. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks again! -Lin  
_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Illness**

Tauriel made her way to begin the morning's patrol when she heard a small and frightened voice call out her name. She turned to see Mae running towards her, tears filled her eyes.

"Mae? What's wrong?" she questioned the child.

"My mommy won't wake up. She fell and she won't wake up." Mae answered through the tears.

"What?" Tauriel asked. Mae repeated herself before Tauriel picked the child up and quickly made her way to Lena's room. Once there, she found Lena on the floor. Her face was white and her skin was cold.

"Lena?" she questioned before kneeling down to help her friend. "Mae, you need to listen to me ok?" Mae gave her a small nod, "You need to find some guards. Tell them your mother is ill and to send for Iston. Can you do that?" Mae nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

Once the child was gone Tauriel turned back to Lena and looked her friend over.

"Lena?" she said again shaking the adeneth slightly. Lena's eyes slowly opened and only barely.

"Tauriel?" she managed to croak out. "It's so cold."

Tauriel grabbed the blankets off the bed and threw them on top of Lena, hoping to warm her up.

"What happened?" the elleth asked. Lena's lips moved but produced no sound. Her eyes closed once again. "Lena."

Within five minutes Iston arrived in the room followed by some guards and Mae. He began to look over the unconscious adeneth. There was no visible sign of injury. He determined whatever ailed her was internal.

"Lena." He said as he put some smelling salt up to her nose. There was no response. He tried a few more things to awaken her but all efforts failed.

"She is very ill." Iston said before he continued his exam. "I believe there was a problem with the afterbirth that is only now beginning to surface. Get her to the healing room. I can't help her without my supplies." The guards helped Iston lift Lena up.

"Will she be alright?" Tauriel asked as Mae latched herself onto Tauriel's leg. Iston was silent for a moment. He hadn't seen this often, it was far more common in mortal women than in ellith but he knew it could be deadly if it wasn't treated quickly.

"She's dying, Tauriel." Iston told her. "This has gone on for a while and the infection has grown strong. If she is to live, I must begin the healing process quickly."

Tauriel grew quiet. She nodded and the the group of elves took Lena to the healing room. It was then Tauriel noticed the howling of a baby. She quickly walked up to the crib. Lena's son was alright but he clearly didn't like that he had been ignored for so long.

"Shhhh." she said as she picked the babe up. He calmed down for a moment."Come Mae. I will find a maid to care for you and your brother."

"But what's going to happen to my mommy?" Mae asked as she followed Tauriel out of the room.

"I don't know but Iston will take really good care of her."

….

Thranduil looked up from a stack of papers as he heard footsteps approaching. Not a moment passed before he saw Tauriel.

"My Lord." She greeted him with a bow.

"Tauriel, why aren't you on patrol?" he demanded. It was strange for her to not be carrying out her duties. It was then he noticed a concerned and worried look on her face.

"My Lord, Lena has fallen very ill." Tauriel began to tell him, "Iston is unsure if she'll survive."

"Does Iston know what's caused the illness?" Thranduil asked. He had seen Lena the day before. He knew she didn't look well but she only seemed tired.

"Iston did not go into many details. He did mention it must have been developing for a few days. He did say it could be from the afterbirth."

"The afterbirth?" Thranduil questioned. It had been a week since her child was born. Surely if anything had gone wrong it would have shown up by now. His thoughts raced through what needed to happen. "Where are her children now?"

"I left them with a maid."

Thranduil nodded and dismissed the captain. He would wait a few hours. If he hadn't heard anything new by then, he would visit the healing room.

….

"How is she?" Thranduil questioned as he entered the healing room. His eyes rested on Lena, her eyes were closed, her face ghostly, a blanket was wrapped around her. It was strange to think only a week ago she had been so happy.

"She is improving." Iston told him. "She was in an ice cold sweat when she was found. She is very lucky to have made it this far."

"What happened?"

"Infection, most likely from the afterbirth." The healer replied. "This morning I thought we may have been too late to help her. Now, I believe she may recover. The next few hours should tell us for sure."

"Take care of what you need to." Thranduil told him. "I will sit with her a short while." He had a Kingdom to run and he couldn't spend a lot of time here. He did want to speak with her when she awoke and it would give him some time to read more of Beo's journal.

"Are you sure my Lord?" Iston questioned. He did have others to care for but Lena's condition had made her the priority.

"Yes." Thranduil answered. "I need to speak with her when she awakens."

"She's lost most of her energy. It may take some time for her to wake."

"I will sit with her regardless."

"Very well. I won't be gone very long." Iston said before he grabbed the herbs he would need and left the room. Thranduil's eyes wandered back to Lena. He sat in a chair by her bedside and pulled out Beo's journal. He had had the book for a while now but hadn't read as much as he had wanted. There was simply little time for him to do so.

_"Follow me." I instructed Lena as I turned back to the forest. I knew it would be tricky to get her out of the forest without being seen. The night would be useful for our concealment. _

_"How far do we have to go?_

_"We are in the middle of the forest. I will take you to the edge of the forest. Your on your own after that."_

_"I thought that was the plan anyway."She replied. I looked her over. _

_"It is strange to see nobility wearing common rags."_

_"I would have been more noticeable if I had worn on of the dresses I brought from Gondor." She commented. "This way I look like nothing more than a maid. No one would bother to stop a maid from leaving the Master's house." I nodded. Her logic made sense. We continued to walk in silence. _

_"So why are you leaving Lake-Town?"_

_"I will not marry a cruel man." She answered. "There other reasons of course but that is one of the bigger ones."_

_"You are selfish." I bluntly told her. She was a person of nobility, one with power. She could have changed the lives of those in Lake-Town for the better, had she been willing to give her resources to them. If nothing else she could have influenced the Master to use his wealth towards the people. _

_"Why? Because I don't want to marry the Master?" _

_"Because you had a chance to help those people and you ran away."_

_"You think me to be unfeeling?" Lena questioned. "There is nothing more I can do for them." _

_"I don't believe that." _

_"Well I..."_

_"Shhh." I hushed her. I could hear the quiet footsteps. "They're patrolling." Lena remained quiet. It wasn't until I was certain they were gone that I turned back to her. _

_"Come on." I motioned her to follow me. "The sooner we get you out of here the better." _

Thranduil continued to read. It seemed Beo and Lena had originally disliked each other. They bickered most of their journey through his Kingdom. Beo had just left Lena at the border of Mirkwood when he was brought of his reading.

"It is a great concern Iston," Thranduil heard Amariel say. "The child will not calm for the maids and will not cooperate with the wet nurse. He needs his mother."

"I understand but she has not yet awakened." Iston replied. They entered the healing stood, making his presence known. Amariel was surprised to see the king there. She quickly lowered her eyes and looked down to Lena.

"What has happened?" Thranduil questioned. There was a concerned look in the healer's eyes.

"Lena's son isn't doing well with the maid, wet nurse or Amariel." Iston replied. "A crying baby can be soothed but this is deeper than that. He's not eating and I fear unless Lena wakes soon he may perish."

Thranduil looked from the healer back to Lena's sleeping form.

"Bring the child here."Thranduil instructed. "Maybe being close to her will calm him."

"I will get him." Amariel said before she bowed and walked out of the room. Iston nodded before he walked around Thranduil and to Lena. He checked her before turning back to the king.

"She is improving. She'll be weak when she awakens but she will live." Iston reported. Thranduil went to speak when a guard entered the room, informing him he was needed.

"Notify me when she awakens or if her condition changes." Thranduil said before he turned and walked out of the healing room.

It wasn't long before Amariel returned with a crying baby. She had a cradle brought into the healing room as well. Amariel placed the infant on top of Lena's chest and kept him safely there. Within a few moments, he was calm.

The next day had come and passed when Thranduil returned to the healing room. All was quiet as he looked towards Lena's bed. A cradle rested beside her bed while Amariel slept in the chair next to Lena.

"My lord." Iston greeted.

"How are they?" Thranduil questioned before averting his eyes towards the healer.

"They are well. Her son has eaten some for the wet nurse. Not a lot but it's better than nothing. When he begins to fuss Amariel places him on his mother's chest. It calms him right down."

"Has she been awake at all?"

"No. I'm not sure when she'll wake. Her body is healing well. She is very fortunate." Thranduil nodded before he looked back to her.

"You are welcomed to stay with her, if you wish. There are some things I must tend to, it shouldn't take long." The king simply waved his hand dismissing the healer. Iston bowed slightly before he left.

Thranduil walked over to Lena's bed. His eyes wandered from her to her small child. The babe rested peacefully letting out a soft grunt. He turned back to Lena and then to Amariel.

"Amariel." He stated waking the elleth.

"My king." she jumped slightly before she stood and bowed to him.

"Go. I wish to sit with her a while." Thranduil ordered. Amariel was confused. Why would the king wish to do that?

"Of course." she said before she stood and walked out of the room. Thranduil walked over to the chair and sat. he pulled out the journal and began to read.

_I returned to my duties once I left Lena at the boarders of Mirkwood. I had to admit I would miss her spunk. She was many things but she wasn't boring. However, I could not forgive her for just abandoning those in Lake-Town. I did not understand how she could take the money from her brother for herself. She was greedy and I wouldn't forgive her for that. _

"_Good afternoon Bard." I greeted the bargeman. A week had passed since I left Lena at the border. We transferred the barrels of wine that were to go to Mirkwood. _

"_How is your wife doing?" I questioned. _

"_She is still very ill." Bard answered. "The healer is hopeful, now that I can pay for the medicines she needs." _

_"At least Lena left you with some of her money, before taking off with the rest."_

"_What are you talking about?" Bard questioned. "Lady Alena left most of her money to the people of Laketown. She only took enough to pay you and I." I was surprised he was defending her. _

"_How do you know this?"_

"_Because she told me where to find the small fortune her brother had sent with her." Bard answered. "She said to give it to the people."_

It was then Thranduil was brought out of his reading by a baby's crying. He looked over to the cradle but figured a maid would be in to take care of the child. After a few minutes passed and no one came, Thranduil became annoyed with the howling. He set aside the journal and walked over to the bassinet. He looked down at the crying baby.

Lena's eyes opened slightly. She could hear her son's crying, she needed to get to him. It wasn't until she tried to sit up when Thranduil realized she was awake.

"My baby." she choked out.

"Rest. I will hand him to you." Thranuduil told her. Lena looked to him. She hadn't realized he was there. She nodded and propped herself up with her pillow. Her head was fuzzy but she felt better than she had. Once Thranduil handed her, her son she gave the child a kiss on the fore head and began to feed him.

"What happened?" She asked Thranduil.

"How much do you remember?" He questioned.

"I remember I heard the baby crying. I went to go feed him but I don't remember anything after that."

"You became very ill." Thranduil told her. "Iston was unsure if you'd live."

"It got that bad?" she questioned. She really had hoped she was only tired. "I didn't think I was that sick."

"You knew you were sick and you didn't seek help?"

"Of course I sought help. Amariel was attending another birth. Iston was busy and..."

"There are other healers. Such foolishness almost left your children orphaned." Thranduil told her. There was a touch of anger in his eyes. If she were stronger she'd put up more of a fight in her defense. However, he was right, her pride not only could have killed her but would have left her children without their mother. Thranduil's eyes soften when he noticed a glimpse of regret on her face. He was right and she knew it.

"How long have I been out?" she asked as she looked back to her son.

"Since yesterday morning." He answered.

"How's Mae?"

"She's fine. Last I heard she was worried for you."

"Can I see her?"

"It is late. I don't think she'd be awake." Thranduil told her. "I will have the maid bring her to you tomorrow." He added when he saw a slight look of disappointment on her face. A small smile formed on her lips. It was then he remembered the passage in Beo's journal.

"Alena," he started, "you really left everything you had to those miserable peasants in Lake-Town?"

"It wasn't a lot but there was no way I could carry everything." She admitted. "I didn't want the master to have it so I hid it. I told Bard where to find it and to distribute it to those who needed it." Thranduil grew quiet; he hadn't expected that.

"Alena, that was you being a noblewoman." he told her.

"No, that was done out of spite for the Master and my brother." Lena corrected. "I did care about the people though. I didn't want to completely abandon them."

"You never told me your son's name." Thranduil changed the subject.

"Ellis." Lena answered. "I planned on naming him after his father but I remembered Beo said he liked the name. I thought it would be best to give him a name his father liked."

Thranduil nodded. It was then Iston came back into the room.

"Lena," he greeted as he realized she was awake. He bowed to his King before he walked up to the trio.

"How are you feeling?" Iston questioned.

"Ok." she said. "My head's a little fuzzy and I still feel tired. Other than that I feel fine."

"Good." he smiled. "I'll get you some tea for your head." With that Iston walked over to his herb supply.

"I need to go." Thranduil told her. Lena looked back to him. "I have things to attend to. I will check on you tomorrow."

"Ok." Lena smiled. There was a soft look in the King's eyes as he looked her over one last time before leaving the healing room.

"The king sat by your side for a while yesterday." Iston said as he brought a cup of tea over to Lena, "and again tonight. It seems he quite likes you."

"I don't think so. He's just keeping his promise to look out for me." Lena responded. By this time, Ellis had finished eating and was resting in her arms. Thranduil was a mystery to her, that was for sure. He was maddening and confusing. Half the time she was convinced he hated her. However, if that were true, why would he be at her side? He just didn't make sense to her.

_'He just worried for my children.' _Lena determined. _'He's just keeping his promise to Beo and looking out for us. That's all.' _With that Lena rested further into her bed. Nothing would change, she was sure of that.

_**~Author's Note~**_

_Hi everyone! I'm so glad so many people enjoyed the last chapter. All your comments made my day! Thanks to everyone who is following/favoring/reading my story! A special thanks to those who reviewed!_

_**Thiomae: **__Thanks for your review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter that it answered your question. :)_

_**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: **__Thanks for the review! I'm glad you loved it! :)_

_**Cheekymonkey97: **__I'm glad you loved this chapter. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story! Thanks for the review! :)_

_**Ash9: **__Thanks for the review! I'm glad that your enjoying how their relationship is growing. One of the hardest things I find as a writer is how to develop the relationship without it going to fast or slow. Hopefully I've given it a good balance. :)_

_**YourEnchantingDesire: **__haha, I think you'll start to see them realize and admit that they do care for each other in the next chapter or two. Thanks for the review! :)_

_**Tintcalad: **__Thanks for the review! I hope you've enjoyed this update!_

_I think I got everyone. I'm so excited for the next chapter, it covers the next two years and we get to see how their relationship develops more. (Hopefully it won't be too fast, I really do worry about that.) Plus we're getting close to when Thorin and his company come into Mirkwood! (That's probably about 2-4 chapters away.) I will update as soon as I can! Thanks again everyone! Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thanks!-Lin_


End file.
